The Nameless, Faceless Shinobi
by KaaShiro
Summary: Set in an alternate universe. Ria, an orphan, and best friends with Rin Nohara has spent her childhood as the nameless, faceless shinobi. No one has ever seen her face and no one even knows her name. Plagued with anonymity and hatred from the Elder's of the village, she battles through life trying to prove her worth in a world that continually shuns her.
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

* * *

Every once in awhile Kakashi's eyes would flicker over to a particular student, he couldn't help it. Ria was hard to miss, she was always dressed in black and wore a hood keeping her face mostly in darkness, she was such a contrast to her best friend, Rin Nohara, the happy go lucky, sweet as they come Rin shone beside Ria's eternal doom and gloom. The others kept away from her due to her acidic personality, she never smiled, never laughed, and was one to speak in a simple straight tone. Her indifference was a whole different level to Kakashi's, a fact that drew him to her. No one knew anything about Ria, nor did she, without a clan nor parents to call her own, she was named by the Hokage with no surname. She was an enigma and one that Kakashi wanted to figure out. There was just something about her, something that made him smile, she was intelligent and highly skilled that much he had gleaned over the years. Despite being the same age as him she didn't break records or shine like him, out of choice, Ria preferred to mirror Rin's level and not go further, he could tell she was leagues ahead but remained at an average level. Only he saw her talent, that fact aggravated him, he wanted to scream at everyone and her, make her prove her skill, he would attempt to ignite competition in her but she never gave in.

All the academy students had convened for their sparring session, Kakashi sighed rolling his eyes, this was going to be boring, he could already see Obito Uchiha and Gai giving him looks, they both wanted to be against him. He hated such trivial pursuits, he knew he could beat them easily. They weren't the only two staring at him, instead, the whole class, bar one, was watching Kakashi. The girls swooned over the genius student, whilst the boys watched with jealousy and admiration.

"Kakashi Hatake," the teacher called out. Kakashi nodded and jumped into the ring, he waited patiently for his opponents' name to be called out, their teacher glanced through the list, "Ria," he gestured to the one person not watching Kakashi. The whole class erupted in whispers,

"Her…she is fighting Kakashi…they aren't even in the same league…God, she's so creepy…always in that hood…such a loner…loser…just you wait Kakashi is going to destroy her…I bet she won't last a minute…"

Ria calmly jumped down to face Kakashi, every part of her skin was covered up, except for a small part of her wrists, between the cuff of her gloves and her sleeve, along with her fingers. She was the only one who wore boots as opposed to sandals, her hooded cloak was fitted to her, underneath she wore a black shirt, a black pleated skirt, and black tights. She could easily blend into the shadows and never be seen again.

"Okay, let's begin this sparring match, remember no weapons," the teacher instructed.

The two nodded, Kakashi tensed, he didn't like hearing what the other kids were saying about her, their whispers were loud enough that even he could hear, if he could, surely she could, it hurt to think that she could hear the mean and dark words said about her. She bowed putting out the mutual sign for the start of the sparring match, the two-finger hand sign. Kakashi reciprocated and began. He gasped when she dodged his attack, he knew immediately that this wouldn't be an easy play, both Gai, Obito and their teacher sparked up, Ria's speed was amazing. She kept up with Kakashi hit after hit pushing him further, no one had expected this and then he tried to knock her out, his movement so fast no one else could see it, his eyes widened when she again managed to dodge it but twisted in the air and acted as if it had struck her. She fell outside the ring in a crumpled mess, Kakashi couldn't believe it, he hadn't even touched her and she had conceded defeat.

"Kakashi wins," the teacher declared, the class cheered, Kakashi frowned,

"Wait, what?" he was about to go over to Ria but she was up brushing the sand off of her clothes, she went straight to Kakashi and put out her index and middle finger to symbolize unison.

"But…" Kakashi began still confused as to what had happened.

"Come on Kakashi, you have to do the unison sign," their teacher glanced at Kakashi, Ria was still waiting.

He tensed his jaw and put his hand out, the second his fingers touched hers he felt his heart jump, it was the first time he had touched her. The sensation, it tingled through his whole body, he was frozen. Ria tried to move away but he had gripped on tight, he suddenly tugged pulling her forward,

"Umm, can I have my hand back," she mumbled not understanding what was going on.

Kakashi went pink, "Uh sorry," he released her only for their gloves to get stuck together, "Oh no."

Ria sighed and stepped closer to him making him inhale sharply, her scent hit him so hard, he realized then, that the moment she entered the ring he hadn't taken a breath, her scent was so intoxicating to his sharp nose. Her focus was on their hands, she was busy separating them, her fingers kept brushing against his and it was driving him crazy, soon enough she succeeded and jumped out of the ring as if nothing had happened. Kakashi followed in a daze, he was suddenly surrounded by his admirers, Ria, on the other hand, dropped down beside a student, one who had called out stuff earlier,

"You lost, I lasted 2 minutes 36 seconds," her voice was direct and cold, loud enough for Kakashi to hear, it made him smile. She turned to leave the guy sweating as she went to sit beside Rin, her best friend.

Kakashi was sitting on a bench reading a book, he was ignoring Gai who was bopping up and down trying to convince him to duel, suddenly his nose twitched. He glanced up and just as he expected he saw her, she was carrying Rin on her back as they walked passed, Gai dropped down beside Kakashi his eyes on the two girls as well,

"She's so amazing," he breathed.

Kakashi agreed, a soft smile on his face, he could tell by the scuffs on Rin's knees and hands she had been training with Ria who in contrast looked untouched, it was that coolness that drew him to her, her ability to make everything look easy, Rin saw the boys watching and smiled brightly waving at them, "Rizzie over there, let's say hi."

"You just did," Ria replied calmly but relented to Rin's order and carried her over to Kakashi and Gai.

"Were you training, Rin?" Gai said with dreamy eyes his focus on her as he ignored Ria completely, she was like a ghost in the town.

Rin nodded her eyes bright as she watched Kakashi with awe, "Yes, Rizzie's been helping me, she's such a good teacher, I'm finally getting my shurikenjitsu down," she glanced down at her hand, "Whenever I throw it, it's always a little off, but Rizzie manages to nail it every time, show them Ria," she glanced down at her best friend.

Ria sighed, "I'm sure they know what it looks like."

"Oh, but it always looks great when you do it," Rin moaned.

"It looks the same to how everyone else does it," Ria wasn't swayed, "Do you want to stay and chat? Your chakra level is a little low, you should get some food."

"Do you guys want to join us?" Rin asked brightly.

"Dinner with you?" Gai's eyes sparkled whilst Kakashi was still watching Ria, he nodded along to whatever they planned, just a minute longer. That's all he wanted, just another moment spent with her.

Sakumo looked down at his son, "So, who was that girl you were eating dinner with?"

Kakashi tensed keeping his head in his book, "What are you talking about?"

"I was walking past BBQ when I saw my little sneak of a son on what could only be called a date with a pretty girl," he grinned cheekily, "Though Gai was with you too," he added.

"So was Ria," Kakashi narrowed his eyes focusing on the words, it had annoyed him that his dad hadn't noticed Ria.

"Ria?" Sakumo repeated this was the first he was hearing that name, the way Kakashi had said it, intrigued him.

"Yes," he nodded, "She was there."

"So, the date was with her?" Sakumo's grin brightened especially when Kakashi went completely red,

"I don't know what you're talking about dad, you're getting old," he scowled tightening his grip on his book, trying desperately to hide his face.

Sakumo sat down beside him, "Tell me about her? What clan is she from?"

"She doesn't have a clan," Kakashi replied, he didn't know why he was falling for his dad's trap, he could see it, but for some reason he wanted to talk about Ria, he wanted someone else to know about her, "She's an orphan, she's my age and we are in the Academy together, she lives in the Shinobi Ward."

"What she like?" Sakumo smiled, he had never heard his son talk so much, especially about another person.

His eyes softened, "She is really talented, I think she is a genius probably better than me but she doesn't show it. She doesn't talk much, but it isn't because she's shy or something. Ria doesn't play games, she just tells you what she's thinking, she has a good heart, she's so caring."

"She sounds like quite a catch," Sakumo tilted his head, "Why don't you bring her over some time?"

"We don't really talk much," Kakashi noted.

"Why not?" Sakumo frowned, confused, "You seem to know a lot about her."

"Ria only has one friend, Rin Nohara. She doesn't really talk to anyone else."

"Why don't you take the first step?" Sakumo asked him.

Kakashi's head fell a little lower, "I never know what to say. Whenever I'm around her, I just, I stop and everything falls out my head. It's annoying. Then when she goes everything comes back. I'm a loser."

"No your not," Sakumo laughed ruffling Kakashi's hair making him a scowl, "It just sound's like you're in love."

"What?" Kakashi stared at his father, "I am not…" he couldn't even finish the sentence as his heartbeat like crazy hearing those words from his father.

"Don't worry kid, it's just like with your mother," sadness crept in Sakumo's eyes as he thought about his wife who died in childbirth, Kakashi stared, his father never talked about his mother, "When I first met her I kept tripping over my own feet, I'd lose all sense and was an absolute loser around her. It was crazy. Just by looking at her my heart would go wild and I felt as if I was stuck in some genjitsu where all I saw was her. She was my life, I had never felt happiness like that before. It sounds to me like this girl makes you feel the same way. That's a good thing Kakashi, it's good that there is someone out there that makes you feel, who can make you stop thinking, who can make you smile. You should hold on to a person like that."

Kakashi jumped up, "I told you," he tensed his jaw, "I am not in love with Ria, or anyone," with that he stormed off. He had no idea where he was going, he was just angry, muttering obscenities under his breath, somehow he ended up in the park. He was so annoyed he hadn't noticed anyone else when he went straight to the swings and sat down,

"Uh, Kakashi," Rin was sitting on the swing next to him.

"What?" he scowled stopping for a moment, then his heart jumped when he took in a breath and inhaled Ria's scent,

"It's fine," Ria shrugged, she was standing by the swings, "I am just going to go back anyway, see you tomorrow Rin," she walked away, Kakashi staring at her, it hit him then as he gulped,

"Did I just take her swing?"

Rin nodded, "She was about to sit down when you took it. I don't know how you didn't even notice her, she isn't invisible."

"I know," Kakashi lowered his head, "It was an accident, I was just angry at my Dad."

"It's okay," Rin grinned, "Ria won't care. She's always looking for an excuse to go home, I'll see you around Kakashi!" She jumped up and ran after Ria, "Hey, Rizzie, let's go to Hokage Rock instead."

Kakashi watched the two hold hands and run off together, it saddened him deeply that he had ignored her like that, he hadn't meant to, it wasn't personal, he would have ignored anyone at that moment. But everyone ignored Ria, they did it out of choice and habit. It hurt to see and now he was complicit in it too. He didn't want her to think he was like everyone else. He wanted her to know that he noticed her, he knew she existed. It was just too hard to show it.

It was the day after the graduation exam, and Kakashi looked about trying to find Ria in class, he was sure she would have graduated, when the likes of Obito Uchiha had managed it, there was no way she wouldn't have. But she wasn't there, he could see Rin sitting alone, maybe Ria was late? She wasn't the sort of person to be late for anything, especially not the team selection class, he was hoping to be put on the same one as her. Being on a team with her, he knew they would both excel, she was someone whose skill he could trust. He sighed dejectedly when he was placed on a team with Rin and Obito under the tutelage of Minato Namikaze. He couldn't muster any enthusiasm as she wasn't part of this team, this was going to be boring.

"Kakashi, Obito this is my best friend Ria," Rin introduced her as they met up for lunch, they had been made a team for only a week so they had decided to spend some time together.

"We had the same classes Rin," Ria cut in, coldly, "We know each other."

"Oh yeah," Rin grinned rubbing her neck, "I keep forgetting we were at the Academy together."

Obito focused on Ria, "But you're not a Gennin."

"I didn't pass," she replied simply as if it was nothing.

"Why not?" Kakashi demanded, making them all look at him for his unusual outburst.

"Clearly because I wasn't good enough," she answered him.

Obito scowled at Kakashi, "Come on Kakashi we can't all be geniuses like you, cut her some slack she's only 6."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "She's a genius too, I've seen her jitsus and she performs them better than anyone."

Rin giggled, "Ria didn't pass because she fell asleep."

"What?" Kakashi and Obito said at the same time.

"I was the last to be tested, it was a long day, I got bored, I fell asleep," she explained nonchalantly, "Doesn't matter, it means next year is going to be easy."

"That's if you don't fall asleep again," Rin grinned jokingly.

Ria nodded, "I'll just ask Sensei to let me go first."

"So, so you just fell asleep?" Obito was stunned, "I was having anxiety attacks because I was afraid I wouldn't pass."

"Me too," Rin agreed, "I barely slept."

Ria shrugged, "If I'm ready I'll pass, I don't have anyone to impress or upset but I and I don't care."

"But you could have broken the record, beaten me?" Kakashi was annoyed, scowling at Ria.

She shrugged yet again, "I have no interest in breaking records, the eventual goal is the same to keep Konoha safe, I don't mind the path I have to take to ensure that."

"That's just stupid," he crossed his arms indignantly, Obito stared at Kakashi hearing his words, this wasn't the usually silent boy he knew.

Ria just glanced at the menu, "Well maybe I'm just stupid."

"You aren't stupid," he snapped.

Obito groaned slamming his head against the table, "You're both stupid, can we eat already!"

Obito knew if he let slip that Ria was playing his game that Kakashi would join in, he also knew that to get Ria to play, he needed Rin to join in, and Rin would join if Kakashi was playing. It hurt that the girl he adored cared for another, but also knew that if he kept pushing Ria and Kakashi together, Rin would realize who Kakashi truly liked, it was obvious to him what he felt, it surprised him that no one else picked up on it. The only one he couldn't figure out was Ria.

Ria slipped away from everyone, she could feel their glances and hesitance at her involvement in Obito's game. Not wanting anyone to feel bad she backed off, she wanted Rin to enjoy herself, Kakashi and Obito, the others as well. She found a tree and sat by its roots her back against the trunk, she pulled her knees to her chest playing with her laces. Kakashi noticed her fall back so followed, he watched for a moment before deciding to take the first step towards her.

She looked up when she felt Kakashi drop down beside her pulling out a book and start reading as if it was perfectly normal, "Why aren't you playing?"

"I'd rather read," he replied, his eyes on the words, she shrugged, it was a perfectly appropriate response, she had been surprised that Kakashi had agreed to play, he wasn't the socializing type, when they were at the Academy he would sit on a bench and read while everyone but her played together. She would disappear to allow Rin the ability to make more friends without her pulling her back. Kakashi turned a page before he asked, "Why aren't you…" before he finished the sentence he felt her head drop against his shoulder, it sent a jolt of electricity through his body making his young heart race, he glanced at her to see she had fallen into a deep sleep. She was so close he could feel her every breath, the warmth from her body, her comforting scent, his sharp nose adored her scent, it made him calm and happy. They were like that for a while, Ria asleep and Kakashi watching her, he couldn't help but gently touch her hand, she had such pretty hands, she always wore fingerless gloves like him, they made her hands look so small. That tingle that passed through him each time he touched her soft skin made him smile more than he ever had done in his life. Ria did that to him. He could sense people approaching so he averted his gaze to his book, pretending to read, he didn't dare move, wanting instead, to stay there beside her and allow her to sleep. It was Rin and Obito, Rin knelt down in front of Ria who was still fast asleep, Kakashi a little annoyed that they had been found, he was enjoying being alone with her, especially as she was in such a vulnerable state which made him feel as if she was comfortable around him.

"I was waiting for her to crash," she said sadly.

Kakashi and Obito both stared at Rin, "What? Why would Ria crash?"

"She hasn't slept for 2 weeks, on a good day Ria barely gets a few hours, but these last few weeks have been really bad," Rin explained, "She seems really out of it."

"Why isn't she sleeping?" Obito asked sadness in his voice.

"Ria gets bad nightmares, they keep her up, she's learned to live with it and doesn't let it affect her missions but when she's at home you never know if she'll be asleep or wide awake. Seriously, I don't think I've ever seen her this fast asleep," Rin looked in closer, sure enough, Ria was dead to the world, her chest rising and falling soundly.

"Did you drug her Kakashi?" Obito joked making Kakashi glower at him,

"Just let her sleep, I don't mind staying here, I'm just reading anyway," he suggested, hoping they'd agree and leave him alone with Ria again.

"We should take her back to her place and put her to bed, it's not really comfortable…" Rin began.

"No, what if when moving her, it wakes her up, she seems fine right here," Kakashi argued, Obito picked up on that tone of panic in his voice, it surprised him, Kakashi never seemed to want to do anything for anyone before, this was the first seemingly selfless act he had ever seen him do.

"I think Kakashi's right," Obito nodded making Kakashi and Rin stare at him, "You said so yourself, Ria hasn't slept in ages, she's sleeping now, so let's not ruin a good thing, let's just finish the game and if she wakes up after we'll go to dinner. Okay?"

Reluctantly Rin agreed and left with Obito, Kakashi was secretly euphoric, especially when Ria shifted from his shoulder to his chest, putting her arm around him to make herself more comfortable. He couldn't help putting his arm around her and holding her in place beside him, it felt so right, so natural to him. About half an hour later Ria woke up with a jerk, she inhaled sharply when she looked up to see Kakashi's face, she couldn't believe she had fallen asleep on him, she jumped up ready to run away when she realized he was holding her hand. His eyes on her, his fingers intertwined with hers, neither knew that Minato had arrived to collect his team for training, he had heard they were in this part of the forest, he didn't expect to see Kakashi with Ria, or him holding her hand. Before either could react or say anything, Ria fainted, immediately being caught by both Minato and Kakashi.

"Minato-Sensei," Kakashi was surprised to see Minato there.

"We should probably get her to the hospital, Kakashi," Minato's eyes were on Ria, he was worried, she seemed healthy enough.

"It's okay," Rin arrived running over to Minato who had picked Ria up into his arms, "She's just sleeping, she does that sometimes, wakes up and falls back to sleep, it scared me the first time I saw it happen, but it's just Ria. I told you both, it would be better to put her to bed. Honestly, Minato-Sensei is fine," Rin assured him seeing the worry in him, "I've made her go to the doctors but there is nothing wrong with her."

"If you say so Rin, tell me where she lives so I can be sure she's fine," Minato glanced at Rin who nodded and led him to Ria's home leaving behind Obito and Kakashi.

"What's going on?" Obito asked as he dropped down beside Rin and Kakashi, it was before the start of the Chunin Exams, and the Hokage had invited all the shinobi to attend a performance, "Where's Ria?" he asked looking about, he had noticed Kakashi's glances around the room and had deduced it was because of her.

Rin grinned, "Kushina heard Ria singing, Minato-Sensei, her and the Hokage are making her perform before the Chunin Exam's start."

"Ria sings?" Obito was surprised, Ria seemed the least sing-song type of person he knew.

Rin nodded, "Yeah, she's really, really good, she writes her own songs and plays a lot of different instruments. She's only doing it because they are paying her," that made Rin laugh, "Should have heard the four of them coming to a deal, it was the funniest thing ever. She drives a really hard bargain."

When she sang the whole crowd went silent, no one knew she was that good, it made them all focus only on her, no one could see her face, all they could do was cling on to her every note, her every word.

"Is Ria competing in the Chunin Exam?" Kakashi asked in a slightly dreamy tone after her performance.

"No," Rin shook her head.

"Why?" Kakashi turned to look at Rin, he was expecting Ria to make it through, he was looking forward to competing against her. He had been watching her train whenever they were both in the village and knew her skill to be high.

"Her sensei doesn't think her teams ready yet," Rin explained, "Maybe next time?"

"Her team's awful, they are holding her back," Kakashi crossed his arms, it annoyed him a lot to see people with less skill than her climb up the ranks faster and be awarded more opportunities than her.

Obito glanced and watched Kakashi as he focused on Ria, there it was again, that look in his eyes, he never saw Kakashi focus unless Ria was around, there was a sparkle there. Her voice, her music, it drew him right in, it was as if he was in a different world, where all there was, were her and him.

Ria had joined Team Kakashi in Kakashi's place for the Chunin Exam's, her team still weren't ready and it was very likely they would be sent back to the Academy, but to award her the chance of progression, Minato and the Hokage put her in a different team. Kakashi wished he had been able to compete with her, he waited patiently to hear the results as they came out, his team easily making it to the final stages.

As Minato and Kushina took charge of training Rin and Obito, Kakashi edged forward, "I can help you train," he glanced at Ria, Minato overheard, and listened in curiously, he hadn't expected Kakashi to offer anyone help.

Ria shook her head, "No, thank you."

"Do you have someone else training you?" he asked confused and a little hurt.

"No," she replied calmly.

He frowned, "Then why not train with me? I'm a Chunin, I know how to do this."

"Our styles are very different, thank you for offering but you are better off helping Obito and Rin, I know what I need to do," with that she disappeared leaving him behind.

Kakashi sat beside Minato and Kushina as they watched the final battle, Ria had chosen to train alone for the final despite Kakashi's insistence he would help her train. He moved closer on his seat when he saw Ria ready for her match against a much older and bigger Gennin from the Village Hidden in the Mist.

"Oh no," Kushina and Kakashi tensed, they both knew Ria's nature, it was Fire, her opponents' was Water, he could easily cancel out all her jitsu's. Minato, on the other hand, smiled to himself as he crossed his arms and watched on. Her opponent smirked wanting to psyche her out mentally,

"A little girl like you shouldn't…" he began as if like the wind, Ria flipped grabbed hold of the guy's shoulder and threw him down to the ground hard and knocked him out with a single punch,

"Don't call me a little girl," she muttered darkly as she walked off the stage winning the battle easily with just taijutsu. The crowd was in shock and suddenly blew up with cheers at the effortless work of the Leaf kunoichi. Kakashi couldn't help but smile as Kushina cheered manically, Ria easily made it to the final by purely using taijutsu, her final opponent was Gai, Minato's eyes sparkled,

"A Fire nature user and a taijutsu expert, Ria's going to have to rely on another skill."

Kakashi tensed, he knew how hard and well Gai had trained, it was all in retaliation to their fight last time, Gai was a threat. Ria hadn't had a chance to practice her skills whilst he had, had multiple chances. Obito and Rin joined them slightly dejected to have lost their respective matches. It didn't take long for them all to make their way to the railings and get as close as they could to watch Ria and Gai fight.

"So, you going to try and use your taijutsu to take me down?" Gai grinned cheekily.

"I'm not an idiot, you aren't that easy of an opponent," she replied calmly.

Gai grinned, "And neither are you," he removed his weights off his legs letting them fall down for dramatic effect, everyone else watched on with intense interest especially the Third Hokage who had a ripple of fear inside of him, if this took a dark turn he would intervene, but he had to respect that those two would manage this fight, professionally.

After exciting the crowd with an epic fight that had them all waiting with bated breath, Ria had Gai down the tip of her chakra katana millimeters from his eye, she was seconds from the finishing below when suddenly she swung the blade and put it right back into its sheath on her back. When the chakra flash died down everyone gasped to see Ria knelt down, Gai still shocked on his back, she was conceding defeat.

"You, you didn't finish me?" Gai stuttered.

"Why would I kill a superior colleague to prove my strength?" she replied, softly, "I'd rather remain a Gennin than win at the hands of your defeat."

Ria wasn't in the mood to celebrate being promoted to Chunin status, she was tired and wanted to go to bed but the others were adamant that they wanted to at least go out for a meal. She walked a step behind everyone yawning at odd moments, Kakashi noticed and slowed down to walk with her just in case she collapsed, he didn't know how to begin a conversation with her or say congratulations everything seemed fake. As he racked his brain he was oblivious to Gai who ran after them,

"Ria," he called out. She stopped and turned surprised to see Gai,

"Yes, Gai?"

He was breathless clearly drained as well from their battle earlier, as he caught his breath she waited patiently, the others oblivious to the interaction, Kakashi frowned, watching, he didn't know what Gai would want, was he hoping for a rematch?

"You were, you were, you were amazing," he wheezed.

Ria stared at him, "What?"

"The way you fought, your integrity and morals, I will forever cherish our match in my heart, and I," he went red and then knelt down in front of her boldly exclaiming, "I want to pledge my heart to you, I promise you I will become a man that you can be proud of and one you will love and respect the way I love and respect you," Kakashi chocked he didn't know what he was hearing, Ria was completely calm and still as she listened to Gai confess to her, "I love you Ria."

Then a reaction no one expected from Ria shocked everyone including the oblivious group ahead, she giggled, it made them all stop and stare at her, it was such an alien sound from her, no one had ever heard Ria laugh, it was beautiful, a musical giggle, she took Gai's hand helped him up and kissed his cheek making Gai turn a deep shade of purple, Kakashi squeaked his eyes wide, she tilted her head still holding Gai's hand, "I already respect you Gai, I have no doubt you will be a shinobi everyone will look up to with pride and love, come and join us we are having dinner," Ria kept hold of his hand and led him causing Kakashi to run after them, the others carried on the walk to the restaurant gossiping about what had just happened. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, purposely he broke apart Ria and Gai's hands walking between them, "There is no need to walk him there, he knows the way," his tone was direct, his arms crossed as jealously filled him, he didn't like the idea of anyone touching Ria, especially not kissing her. It nerved him that she had laughed because of Gai, that she had kissed him, her first kiss, of all the things Gai could have beaten him at, this was one that Kakashi would never get over.

When they reached the restaurant Kakashi pushed Ria down first so she was beside a wall and took the seat next to her as if it was nothing, he didn't want her anywhere near Gai, it was a fact Obito, Minato and Gai noticed but chose to stay quiet about. The three sat opposite as Rin and Kushina sat on Kakashi's other side, so neither noticed Kakashi's attentiveness and his glances towards Ria. It was a fun and lively affair but took quite a toll on an already tired Ria, it didn't take long for her head to loll and she fell asleep yet again on Kakashi's shoulder.

"I was hoping she'd survive till dessert," Minato sighed, he was used to Ria's episodes.

"It's okay, I don't really like sweet things, I'll take her home," Kakashi prepared to pick Ria up but Minato stopped him,

"No, it's okay, me and Kushina will take her, it'll be quicker, you kids enjoy the meal, I'll pick up the bill," he leaned over and easily picked Ria up and carried her away as Kushina followed leaving Kakashi dejected, she was the only reason he came out here, now she was gone the meal seemed empty.

Kakashi walked into Minato and Kushina on his way back from the restaurant, he had shrugged off the others wanting to be alone, "Was Ria okay?"

Minato nodded, "Yes, she's sleeping fine, don't worry."

"Good," Kakashi nodded, "At least she had a reason to fall asleep today."

"She's probably going to have a lot of reasons to stay awake soon," Kushina pointed out, "ANBU and the Shinobi 12."

"What?" Kakashi frowned, he didn't understand what Kushina was referring to.

"Ria's performance at the Chunin Exam, she's been offered a role with the ANBU and with the Feudal Lord's Shinobi 12, it's not surprising her skill was impressive and they only saw the surface. I don't think we've seen talent like that since yours," Minato glanced at Kakashi.

"They both want her?" Kakashi was surprised but then nodded, "Ria is talented," he had been saying so for years, it was nice to know others now thought so too.

"Personally I think a position with ANBU would be best for Ria, she has the aptitude for it, she could go far, if she became part of the Guardian Shinobi she would be away from home too much and that would hurt a lot," Kushina mused, she and Ria were quite close.

Kakashi scowled, "No she shouldn't, Ria should remain a Chunin and become a Jonin, why would you want her part of Black Ops?"

"Because she has the skills for it," Minato agreed with Kushina, "Kushina is right Kakashi, Ria's skill is special but she unbalances most teams, and she doesn't quite have the aptitude to teach, I know she doesn't want to do that. It'll be down to her, but I expect she will say yes to the ANBU."

"You said yes?" Kakashi turned on Ria, showing a rare example of emotion, Minato watched out of curiosity, "Why would you say yes to being part of the Black Ops?"

Ria was confused about his reaction most people were happy to hear she had said yes, "Because that's where my skills lie."

"No they don't," he was adamant, "You just got made Chunin, you can be Jonin, become a Sensei, not a faceless shinobi."

"I am a faceless shinobi, and a nameless one at that, I am a nobody and that's what you need to be part of ANBU. I always expected that is where I would end up. I am used to the shadows, I am used to not being seen so I'm fine with it. I don't see why it should bother you, I don't really have a team, they decided to drop out so my transfer makes life easier for everyone."

"It bothers me because the ANBU are dark, they are emotionless and serious and you aren't…"

"I prefer working like that, I am not Sensei material, I never have been, Black Op's means I can work alone and I am much better at that than being a Chunin. I am not like you."

"You are," he exclaimed, "You have so much potential, so much in you and you need to use it, you need to let the world know."

"Why do you care?" she asked in that direct tone of hers.

Kakashi frowned confused by her words, "Why do I care?" he repeated.

"You don't know me, so how can you say with such confidence what is right for me? Why does it confuse you so much that my answer was different from what you expected?"

"Because it's wrong!" he cried out, frustrated by her.

She pulled her hands free from his grasp, he hadn't realized he had grabbed hold of her wrists throughout his outcry, turning away from him she added over her shoulder, "You think it's wrong because you don't know me. It's wrong for the image of me you have in your mind, but I'm sorry Kakashi this is who I am, this is who I will be, any amount of you caring and disagreeing won't change my mind. I am joining ANBU," cooly she glanced at Rin, "I only dropped by to tell you I can't come to dinner, I have to meet the Commander and commence my induction into ANBU, I'll see you sometime," with that she disappeared as Rin nodded, both her and Obito had stayed silent throughout the whole event. Kakashi's shoulders dropped, he didn't know what to do, dejectedly he left them all, sadness filled Rin, who hated seeing Kakashi in this way, she chased after him,

"Kakashi, wait," Rin hurried after, Obito scowling as he joined, he hated seeing Rin run after Kakashi especially when he was being unreasonable.

"Is she right?" Kakashi tensed stopping to let the two of them catch up, "Is she right? Do I really not know her?"

Obito rolled his eyes, "I don't see the problem, being part of ANBU is an honor, she will be one of the best."

Kakashi turned to snap at Obito but Rin interrupted, "You aren't wrong Kakashi."

"What?" surprise flitted across his eyes.

"About Ria, you aren't wrong. Even she knows it."

"What do you mean?" Obito frowned confused.

"Ria isn't right for ANBU," Rin explained, "Just because she wears dark clothes, or she doesn't show her face, because she isn't emotive or social doesn't mean she should remain in the shadows, Ria isn't like that. She is a product of what the Elder's want from her, they made her this way, she's my best friend and I know her better than anyone, all Ria really wants is to be accepted, to be happy, just like everyone else. Being part of ANBU will make her a ghost, no one will get to know her, her missions will be covert and quick and she'll be trained further to cut off her ties and be emotionless, but she isn't like that. Ria is so caring, so warm, she has so much more to give, I think she'll make a great Hokage, but they won't ever let that happen."

"Who won't?" Obito asked.

"The Elder's, to them Ria is treated like some secret, something they must control, they want to break her down and make her some robot. She tries so hard to please them to make them happy even doing things she doesn't want to do, she is convinced if she follows their every order they will trust her and treat her like an equal, that is why she is joining ANBU because they want her to."

"She has to say no, she has to…" Kakashi protested.

Rin lowered her head, "You won't be able to change her mind, she is fully convinced this is the way it has to be. You are right about her, and that makes me so happy to hear that there is someone out there who notices Ria the way I do, but," she looked up at Kakashi, "Please stop, what Ria needs isn't people to confuse her, but to know her, to teach her that feeling is a good thing. The Elder's want it that none of us ever know Ria, that she becomes a ghost so she can eventually fully disappear, we have to make sure that doesn't happen, she might be ANBU but we will do our best to make sure she becomes the greatest ANBU operative there is, we will make sure she has friends and happiness outside her missions that people learn her name and know her talent, that will help her, not getting angry at her. The last thing Ria needs is more people to hate her…"

"I don't hate her," Kakashi mumbled.

"I know," Rin smiled putting her hand on Kakashi's shoulder, "Ria gets enough of people shouting at her and getting angry at her, so around her try and lighten up a little. She is a lot of fun to be with when you get to know her."

"Fun?" Obito tilted his head, "Ria can be fun?" she was always so deadpan and cold it was hard to imagine her being fun.

Rin giggled, "Ria is a lot of fun, and I don't think I know anyone, that includes Minato-Sensei who is as full of love as Ria is, everyone thinks she's scary and depressing but she's so in the light, she makes me very happy, she's just not very good around people or words. Just watch you'll feel it soon enough."

Minato and his team were surrounded, "What do we do Sensei?" Kakashi glanced up waiting for orders.

He smiled, "Don't worry, step back the ANBU are here."

Before anyone could say anything else three black objects appeared in front of them, Kakashi's eyes widened he knew that scent, in the foremost position, was Ria. He couldn't believe it as she and the other two defeated the enemy shinobi, she was a beautiful and skilled fighter, the way she worked with the team, the ability to communicate without the slightest of movement, it was stunning, even Minato was impressed, she sheathed her katana and turned to face him. Rin shrieked and threw herself at Ria grabbing hold of her tightly surprising everyone,

"Oh, Rizzie you were amazing!"

"Uh Rin," Ria said carefully, "I'm kind of at work."

"Oh yeah," Rin reddened stepping back, "Sorry, got kind of carried away."

Ria took a step back and took the rear behind her team members, "Apologies Captain, it will not happen again."

"Check the perimeter and set the traps," one of the men said in a stern voice, Ria nodded and left, Kakashi narrowed his eyes he did not like that tone.

"Isn't she a bit young to be on such a mission?" Minato asked the Captain.

The Captain shook his head, "This is not her first mission by any means, Ria is an extraordinary operative, please do not underestimate her skills."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he stared at them, they acknowledged Ria's power, "What?"

"The Lord Commander was not prepared for what he saw in her, as you know Minato she was forced on to the ANBU without the Commander's consent, he was ready to throw her back out to the regular forces till he sparred with her."

"The Commander sparred with Ria? A child?" Minato was in shock as the others stared.

"She might be small," he glanced to the side the other member nodding, "But her skill…The Commander himself is training her, Ria is a member of our brotherhood and for that, she is our equal and we trust in her completely."

"The Commander?" Minato was impressed then smiled, "Well there is not a greater person to be her mentor."

"She makes him laugh," the other sniggered making his Captain elbow him as Minato gasped,

"No one can make the Commander laugh."

Ria arrived landing neatly behind her Captain and her other teammate creating their three-man formation, "Perimeter is clear Captain, and I have laid the traps."

"Good, you can leave now Team Minato, this mission is now under ANBU authority."

Kakashi was lying in his hospital room, he was so tired and his heart hurt so much, he stared at the ceiling, he could sense everything, his eye was aching so he closed it. Beside him was Rin, she had fallen asleep worried about him during his hospital stay. He took in a deep breath and then frowned, he jumped up careful not to wake Rin as he leaped on to the windowsill, the next moment he was on the roof. She was sitting there, her cloak fluttering in the wind, "What are you…" he began.

She caught him before he fell, balancing him on the ledge, "You should be resting."

"I'm fine," he held on to the edge she sat beside him as he took a few breaths to steady himself.

There was silence between them, he jumped when he felt her hold his hand, "Come on," she pulled him behind her, carrying him most of the way as they headed to the Memorial Rock, he tightened his hold on her hand, he didn't want to come here, he didn't have the strength to, but she made him. She helped him down to the ground so he could kneel in front of it, her head was lowered, "I don't know who my parents were."

He looked up sharply, he wasn't expecting her to say these words, she carried on, "I don't know their names or even if they were good or if they were bad. I don't know what nature is in me, or what my past is, my history, my blood. I look at these names," gently she touched the names inscribed across the base of the sculpture, all casualties of the shinobi cause, "And I think about how every act they committed impacted the lives of another, how they affected my life and the village we live in. I might not know who I am, so I make sure I know all these names, that I remember them and that their Will remains to protect this village," she turned to Kakashi who was watching her intently, struck by her words, she reached out and touched his jaw, the scar across his eye had healed, he kept it shut, the tingling sensation across his skin due to her touch was diminishing the pain he felt, it was as if she was healing him, "Not only will you ensure his Will gets passed on, he gets to see it through you."

Tears fell down from Kakashi's eyes, he moved forwards his arms going around her as he burst into tears unable to keep the strength up, he didn't feel the need to pretend, not around her, "I lost a comrade, I lost him, it's my fault."

Ria held Kakashi in her arms, smoothing his hair as she whispered softly in his ear, "You did not lose anything, Obito is not lost to you. You gained something precious, you gained a friend who trusted in you, it's his Will that you now have the responsibility to carry on. Obito isn't missing, he is a part of you now. He will never be lost to you."

Minato stayed in the shadows as he watched with a tear in his eyes, he was hoping his student would find a way to release his pain, he hadn't expected it would be in Ria's arms. It made Minato happy that Kakashi felt able to do this, that he was able to be vulnerable around someone. Every person needs someone they can rely on, someone they trust to catch them when they fall, Ria was that person to him. He stayed and watched as Ria soothed Kakashi's pain, how she carried him herself and took him back to the hospital, unbeknownst to anyone else, she tucked him in and stayed till he fell asleep. It was the first time Kakashi slept a peaceful night, and it was all because of the nameless, faceless shinobi.

Ria was surprised when only Kakashi arrived at the meeting place, she was under the impression that they were all going out for a meal, it was a rare event for them all to be in Konoha and not off on separate missions. It had been so long since she had seen Kakashi, let alone spoken to him, "Where's everyone else?"

"They might not be coming," he replied a little nervously, Ria was different from how he remembered her, there was more focus from her, she stood up straighter and had definitely gained a few inches, though he was still taller, she had also developed some womanly curves but retained her black clothing albeit tighter.

"What do you mean?" Ria frowned, confused.

"I might have forgotten to tell them to come, why don't we go ahead, it's been so long since we last hung out?" he tilted his head rubbing his neck nervously.

"Kakashi, I don't think we've ever just hung out, the two of us," Ria replied bluntly.

"Does that mean no?" he was a little crestfallen.

She shook her head, "No, I don't mind, let's go, I'm hungry and I don't exactly have other plans."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and led Ria out of the main part of town much to her curiosity, she had no idea that this was all part of his elaborate plan, they began talking, their voices soft. At times their fingertips would brush against one another, it made Kakashi smile brighter, every time he touched her he would feel sparks, that same giddiness he always felt, on top of that she didn't recoil from him. He took a deep breath and gently let their fingers intertwine so he was in all sense of the word holding her hand. Ria hadn't realized, she had no idea what she was doing to Kakashi, she stumbled when she saw the beautiful picnic Kakashi had planned. It was surprisingly romantic, and stunning, tiny little lights were planted in the nearby trees and grass, copious amounts of food lay on a picnic rug,

"What's this?' she asked him.

He reddened, rubbing his neck again, "I wanted to do something special seeing as this is the first time we've hung out."

"You did this for me?" she stared at him, suddenly becoming conscious of the fact that the two were holding hands, she didn't move away.

He nodded, "Yes, don't you like it?" there was a tinge of panic in his voice.

She shook her head, "No, no I think, I think it's beautiful, it's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," she replied her voice softening, she could feel a blush growing, he was making butterflies flutter in her stomach. He grinned and led them to the food, they ate and enjoyed the starry night talking to one another a lot more than they ever had, neither was naturally chatty people and yet together it felt like they suddenly had a lot to say. At the end of the meal Kakashi pulled something out of his pocket, it was a little box, he passed it to Ria,

"It's a gift from me, I never got you anything from when you turned Chunin and joined ANBU."

"That was a few years ago, Kakashi," she was stunned, today was a day she wasn't expecting.

"I couldn't decide what to get you, I found this and I knew I had to give it to you, open it," he gestured to her, so she did. Inside was a necklace, it had a diamond-shaped amulet with a crosshatch design, "I remember you were saying that it made you sad that everyone had a clan symbol but you, that because you're nameless your only place is in the shadows, I don't believe that. You could be part of the strongest clan or the weakest, or none, you'd still be Ria, this is my clans' symbol, I am the last Hatake, so I want you to have it there is no one else I would want to have this. It used to belong to my mother."

"This is your mothers'," Ria whispered, she didn't know how to handle all of this.

"Yes, I never knew her, but what I do know is that she and my father would want you to have this, it doesn't exactly suit me," he tried to lighten the mood.

"I can't take this, this is too important to…" she began but he stopped her, putting his hand on her cheek.

"You are important to me Ria, please keep it," he said softly, his eyes on her, but unable to see hers under the darkness of her hood, she nodded, her throat had closed up, she couldn't help but put her hand over his as it caressed her cheek. Neither knew who instigated it, but it didn't take long for Kakashi and Ria to have their first kiss, a proper kiss. It was beautiful to them both, filled with so much emotion and wanting, Kakashi couldn't believe it, his whole being burned, he had finally got a chance, a chance for Ria to notice him and not only that they were kissing. He ended up walking her back to her room where he proceeded to give her a goodbye kiss, one that wasn't missed by Minato who had dropped by trying to find Kakashi. He stumbled, he hadn't expected to see his protégée kissing a girl, let alone Ria, one of ANBU's finest, it made him smile. Kakashi was finally happy. As Ria entered her room waving a light goodbye Kakashi rubbed his neck, he didn't know what to do, in a daze he walked back to his place unable to wipe that massive smile off of his face. She must like him back, surely? She wouldn't have let him kiss her if she didn't like him? He couldn't stop that feeling, that feeling that wanted to hold her hand and kiss her all the time. He loved it, the sensation of her hand, her skin, her lips. She was perfect to him. He felt so hopeful, it was a rare feeling, this elated happiness. It reminded him of when he was younger, much younger when he first got into the Academy, seeing the way his father was proud of him, jumping into his arms and giving him a hug. That feeling of unconditional love. He felt that for her. She was like home to him.

Ria felt her heart race, it was such an addictive feeling that flooded through her every pore, like a drug. When she closed her door, she slipped down to the floor unable to stand up any longer, her hands shaking. She touched her lips, that moment, when his were on hers, it was magical to her. It made her coldness completely disappear, it made her warm and happy. Her cheeks hurt from how much she was smiling, her skin still flushed, she suddenly covered her face. There were so many emotions running across her, this wasn't her, Ria was usually so controlled and focused but Kakashi managed to completely disorientate her with a simple act, her eyes went down to the box in her hands, she opened it, immediately a tear fell from her eyes. He gave her a name, a symbol, a family to be a part of. She had something to own. She had no idea how to ever let him know what this meant to her, he had followed such a momentous act by saying those words to her, "You are important to me," she was important to Kakashi. Rin was a part of Ria, but Kakashi, Kakashi was the person she admired, the person that she always enjoyed being around. Kakashi was good, he was talented and famous in the shinobi world, he was somebody, and he thought she was someone worth being important to him. He followed that up by kissing her. She had never thought that she'd get any of this, she thought she would always live vicariously through everyone else, no one would notice her, but he did. Kakashi kissed her, he held her hand, he walked her home and kissed her again. She felt dizzy from the thought that this could be the start of something special. The thought of seeing him tomorrow, holding his hand and kissing him again, it made her so excited. She barely slept, her thoughts permanently focused on him as her hand never left the charm of the necklace she wore, never wanting to be apart from it again. It was hers, like the memory of today, she would never forget this.

Ria's heart fell when she listened to Kushina and Rin talk about Kakashi, she had no idea that Rin felt so deeply about him, they had never spoken about things like that. It all started to make sense to Ria, all this time, Rin's constant excuses to go on missions, to spend time training, her dragging Ria along with her, was so Rin would have support, Rin was in love with him. Her best friend in the whole world was in love with the same person she was. In all her life, Ria had never felt pain like that before.

"I can't believe we are finally going to go on a mission together," Rin turned to Ria who jumped, Minato had requested Ria for Team Kakashi, she was to join them as they headed on an A-Class mission.

"What?" she squeaked, remembering.

"Don't you remember?" Rin was surprised, "It's the first time we can work together. We were always amazing in class, no one responds to me as well as you do," Rin smiled, it was true, Ria and Rin were an excellent pair, it had been highlighted during the Chunin Exam, they were always in tune.

"I can't go," Ria backed away slightly making Rin and Kushina frown,

"I thought Minato got permission from the Commander himself?" Kushina pointed out, it was true, it had taken a lot for Minato to convince the Commander to let one of his most talented operatives join Team Kakashi.

"The Commander changed his mind, I'm so sorry Rin, I have a different mission, and only I can do it, I'll make sure you get a better replacement."

"But…" Rin began devastated at not being able to work with Ria anymore, she had been really excited about it, she wanted to use their partnership as a way to prove that she too, could be great.

Just then Minato pushed Kakashi into the room cheekily, he had been teasing him making Kakashi scowl, he blushed the second he saw Ria, "Great, we are all here," Minato grinned, glancing around the room.

"I have to go," Ria disappeared with a swish of her coattails, it was her usual style and one everyone associated with her, Minato and Kakashi frowned instantly.

"What happened?" Kakashi was the first to speak, "We were just about to go over the mission particulars."

"The Commander pulled Ria out," Kushina explained, "She just told us."

"What?" Minato tensed, "After I gave him those rice cakes! I'm going to find out why," Minato got ready to leave.

"I'll go too," Kakashi turned but Minato stopped him,

"No, you look into replacements for Ria, if the Commander doesn't budge my hands are tied, we need to leave soon," with that he disappeared heading straight to his superiors, grumbling as he did so.

Just as he arrived at the Hokage's building he overheard the conversation Ria was having with the Commander and the Hokage, his eyes widened, she was choosing to be replaced? Minato jumped through the window getting in between the group his hands out, "Sorry Lord Hokage, Commander, I am going to need to steal Ria for a bit," he grabbed her hand and flashed to a secluded area, his arms crossed.

"You told Kushina and Rin the Commander changed his mind, why are you asking to be released from my team?"

"I am not right for the team," she argued, "I thought it would be best someone else takes my place than for the mission to suffer."

Minato frowned deeper, "You are the best person for the position, we went through all the shinobi till we all agreed that no one has skills better for this mission than you. Every single scenario, every single scheme of tactics was improved exponentially with having you on the team, why else do you think I begged the Commander to borrow you. Even you know you are perfect for this, so why are you changing your mind?"

"I am not the best for this team, not now," she replied coldly, "My chakra levels aren't…"

Minato snapped, it was rare for him to snap, "Stop lying and tell me the truth…" he paused for a second, "Is this because of Kakashi and last night?"

"I am not right for the team," she repeated.

"Ria," Minato narrowed his eyes, "Tell me the truth."

She pulled out her katana and attempted to sever a chakra nerve in her arm, panicking, his eyes wide Minato grabbed both her arms, stopping her before she did it. Severing a nerve could potentially disable her from ever being able to do jitsus, it was an extreme measure, "Ria," he gasped, stunned by her resolve to not being part of the team, "How could you…severing a nerve…why would you?" he stopped, inhaling sharply as he felt a tear drop from her eyes on to his arm,

"I am not right for the team, please," she added quietly, "I'm just not right for it."

"Promise me, promise me you won't ever do anything like that again, don't ever risk your life or your career like that," Minato scolded.

She moved away from Minato and put her katana back in its sheath, "I can't promise anyone anything," with those words she left leaving Minato in shock.

Minato was scowling at dinner, it was the last meal before their mission, it was just him and Kushina who paused, Minato had been in a dark mood since he returned from seeing the Commander, Kakashi and Rin had gone to debrief Gai who had been picked to replace Ria.

"What happened?" Kushina asked him finally, "Why did the Commander change his mind?"

"He didn't," Minato replied sharply.

"What do you mean, Ria…"

"She didn't want to do it, she…Kushina she nearly severed a chakra nerve to get out of being in the team."

"What?" Kushina gasped sitting down opposite Minato, "Why would she…?"

"I don't know, I really don't know, but I am not forcing someone to do something they would rather risk their life than doing, she never seemed like a dramatic person till then, I just don't understand."

"We will talk to her, Rin and I, you know how close they are, Ria would tell Rin what's wrong. Something must have happened," Kushina nodded.

Minato agreed, "Rin would be the best to figure this out, there are no two friends as close as those two."

Ria turned her back to Kushina who had tears rolling down her eyes, she picked up her katanas and put them on, slipping on her boots Kushina frowned, "Where are you..?" Ria didn't even wait for the end of the sentence as she left. She was fast, much faster than she had ever been before, she was utterly focused, her mind empty as she directed all her energy to speed.

Again she didn't react, there was only one place she wanted to be, Ria went right back to Konoha, straight to the hospital. She knew exactly where he was, she slipped through the window and landed neatly on the ground. He was unconscious, his body crumpled in to a ball, as in him rippled the pain of what he had done. Before his eyes opened she disappeared back to her room where she proceeded to throw up, over and over and over again, her body giving up everything filling instead with pain and anger, so much anger. Her muscles raged with it as sweat poured down her skin, she pushed back her hood and stared at herself in the mirror and then she saw it. All air left her lungs as she stared at the reflection she saw.

The Lord Hokage was stunned when his door was thrown open and Ria stormed in, she had knocked out dozens of Hokage guards to get to him, "Who am I?" she demanded, still shaking with anger.

"What is the meaning?"

"Who am I?" she demanded again, "Don't sit there and pretend you don't know anything, I am not an idiot, I always thought you had a good reason, did you never think I'd find out?"

"Ria, calm down," the Third stood up glancing at the guards who were stepping forward, he made them back off and close the door behind them.

"I will do nothing till you tell me the truth, I deserve to know who I am!" she shrieked.

"Calm down," he repeated.

"Tell me who I am!" her body was engulfed in powerful chakra, it surprised Saratobi who had never seen anyone with that strength, "Tell me, tell me the truth why my eyes," she lowered her hood so he could see, "Look like this?"

Saratobi gasped, "So it happened."

"You were expecting it and you never told me…" she was so angry she couldn't even breathe, "It couldn't ever be a secret, I was bound to notice this!"

"Your mother," he said stiffly, "Made me promise I'd never reveal anything to you."

"Why would you hide…" then Ria stopped and fell to the ground her eyes wide as she stared at Saratobi, "My father…he…you didn't tell me because of him…"

"What are you talking about?"

"The 9 tails, he always made the comparison, but I didn't have these eyes so it couldn't be true," she rambled her eyes glossing over, "It couldn't be true because I wasn't like this and he had to be dead for decades now…it can't be true…he can't…I can't…"

"What did the 9 tails tell you?" Saratobi tensed he had not heard about this before.

"Madara Uchiha," she whispered, tears fell from her eyes as she saw the truth in his, "All this time, ever since I was born I knew there was something about me, there was a reason why the Elder's hated me so much, it's because they know, they believe this to be true. That I'm his…they think I'm like him…that's why you never told me, you didn't want anyone to know he could be alive and that I…that's why the Uchiha don't know about me…my father…my father is a monster…" she lowered her head her pain deepening as she broke down further, "My best friend is gone, my Kakashi is hurt, my father is a monster and I…I'm a secret…a disgusting blight for you."

Saratobi pulled Ria into his arms holding her close, "You are not a blight, you are a shinobi of the Leaf."

"You kept this from me, I had always thought I had done something wrong which made everyone hate me, but it's just, it's just because I am alive…" she burst into tears, "I'm sorry for being alive, I am so sorry for being alive, I am so sorry."

"Don't be sorry for living dear child," he tried to calm her down but she began panicking, there was just too much inside her,

"Rin is gone, Rin is gone, Rin is gone," Ria couldn't stop, it had finally hit her, and she couldn't handle it.

"Tsunade," Saratobi called for his student who came immediately, she gasped when she saw Ria's breakdown she ran over and put her hands out to help heal Ria.

"Rin, Rin, I am so sorry, I am so sorry, Kakashi, I am so sorry," it took a lot of focus for Tsunade to eventually bring Ria into the only state that could calm her, she was comatose. It wasn't long before the Lord Commander took Ria away from them all and placed her under his direct care. Right now she was to be confined until they could be sure she had control over her Sharingan and was able to manage to enter the shinobi world again.

It had been a week since Kakashi had been released from hospital, Minato made him rest at home considering what to do with the distraught ninja, "I don't understand," Minato stared at the mission particulars, "I don't understand why she hasn't gone to see him, does she blame him?"

Kushina shook her head, "I don't think she would, but it isn't helped that Rin just told Ria how much she loved Kakashi, Rin was so happy to have told her."

"What?" Minato stared at Kushina, this was news to him.

Kushina nodded and sat down in front of him, "The day of the mission before Ria told us she couldn't come I finally got it out of Rin, she told us how she confessed when she was younger but that things were different now, now she was sure she loved him and he knew her better so would love her too. Rin and Kakashi have always been close, they would have made a great couple," her eyes stung thinking about what could have been.

Minato chocked, "Rin told Ria she loved Kakashi?"

"Yes, I was surprised she had never told Ria before, I thought it was pretty obvious myself, but then again I understand girls better than Ria."

"Oh no," Minato put his head in his hands, "It all makes sense now."

"What does?" Kushina frowned.

"Kakashi told Ria he loved her, the night before, and I am pretty certain she felt the same way," Kushina's face fell, her eyes wide, as Minato went on, "He's been crazy about her since they were kids, she's the only one he's ever noticed, he was so happy, so genuinely happy with her, I have never seen him in that way. That's why she dropped out of the mission, she didn't want to get in Rin's way, she didn't want to be the reason Rin didn't get the one she loved. She was protecting herself, and by doing so she lost her best friend, that's why Ria won't go to see Kakashi, she's punishing herself."

"Ria loves him?" Kushina mumbled it was something she had never considered, "And Kakashi loves her?"

"Yes," he looked up at Kushina, who covered her mouth realizing the gravity of what had happened, it was all too much.

Every day for months the Commander had Ria training, every day pushing her further and further. Through her deadly training, she learned more control over her Sharingan. It was to be a complete secret. That was what she had become for the village, a weapon to be wielded whenever it suited them. She had distanced herself from everyone she cared about, she needed the solace, it was all she had that could push the pain out from losing Rin.

Kushina grabbed hold of Ria's hand and dragged her from her apartment to her home, "You are coming with me." It had been a long time since she had seen Kushina, she had stormed into her home and pulled her away. Ria had no idea why or even how to stop Kushina when Kushina was angry she was scary. She pushed Ria down at her dining table and passed her a bowl of peas, "Shell them right now!"

Confused Ria followed through with the order, did Kushina bring her here only to shell peas? Once she finished Kushina pulled Ria back up and hugged her tightly,

"You don't need to be strong around me, Ria," Kushina held her close, her voice gentle and soft, "I am here for you, I will always be here for you, you don't need to be strong, you need to let it out, I know it hurts. So cry."

"I don't have any tears," Ria replied in a level tone, "I have nothing."

"No, no you don't," Kushina looked at her, "You have me, Minato, even Kaka…" she began but Ria looked away moving from Kushina, the name hurt to hear.

"Please, don't…"

"He didn't…" Kushina tried.

"I know everything," Ria interrupted her eyes fixed in the corner of the room, "I know Kushina, you don't need to say anything. I have chosen my path, give me the freedom to follow it."

"But you…"

"I'm fine, life moves on, we are shinobi after all," suddenly her eyes flashed and Ria fell to the floor, Kushina gasped but then froze herself, when she was pulled in to herself facing the 9 Tail's imprisoned inside her, "Where am I?" Ria was confused looking about, she too was with Kushina who shrieked,

"How the hell did you…?"

"I don't know?" Ria looked at Kushina, "Where am I?"

"You're inside me!" Kushina explained, "I'm the jinchuriki for the 9 Tails, you're facing him!" she pointed at the prison where a deep growl was heard. Ria stepped back,

"The 9 Tails…"

"I know that chakra…the chakra I feel outside…" in the darkness, the red eyes could be seen.

"You're the one," Ria stepped towards him making Kushina squeak, "I never thought I would see you…I hear you all the time…"

"You hear the 9 Tails?" Kushina stared at Ria.

She nodded, "I could always hear the Tailed Beasts, sometimes they are really loud, it's why my sleep is disorientated. I find it hard to shut them out then. He's always so angry," she looked at the 9 Tails who snarled,

"I am the 9 Tails, let me out of here!"

"What's your name?" Ria asked her voice was soft as she touched the red gates of the prison he was in.

"My name?" he growled confused as to why she was asking it this.

"Isobu, that was the Three Tailed Beasts name," Ria explained, "He had a name, so what's yours?"

"You met that ridiculous turtle!" the 9 Tails cried out.

"You met the Three Tailed?" Kushina stared at her.

"I couldn't see him, I could hear him, he showed me what happened to Rin…" it was painful to say, she tensed as she focused on the 9 Tails, "So what is yours?"

"Why would a pitiful creature like you want to know my name?" he demanded.

Ria glanced down at the floor, "Names are important. My name was kept from me my whole life, and then when I did find out I was made never to accept it, my name is my identity and I have to hide it. I was no one. Till I was gifted a name," she touched her chest, behind her shirt was the necklace Kakashi had given her, "The moment I was gifted it, I felt the freedom of a name, the 9 Tails is just a title, like the nameless, faceless shinobi is mine, it's not you, it's not your name, just like that is not mine. So, tell me what's your name?."

"Kurama," he roared, "My name is Kurama!"

Ria smiled, "It's nice to meet you Kurama, my name is Ria Uchiha."

"Uchiha?" Kushina gasped, covering her mouth.

"Uchiha!" Kurama got close to the prison gates, his breath causing the ruffling of Ria's cloak, "That's why your chakra is so familiar, you're like that Madara."

"Well he was my father," Ria explained.

Kushina couldn't believe it, "What?"

"But," Kurama focused on Ria, "You aren't like him," he was struck by her, both of them focused on the other ignoring Kushina in the background, "Your power is intense, it's powerful, you have fire in you. His, fire. My Master's Will of Fire…" he breathed.

Ria reached out and touched his fur, it made him feel so warm, he fell down comforted by her touch, "There is so much pain in you, Kurama."

"Let me out of here," he mumbled, "Take me with you, I want to be with you."

Suddenly Ria was pulled out of the jitsu she rolled over and fell off the sofa Minato had laid her on, she gasped covering her mouth as she moved to her knees, Kushina was breathless, "How did you…?"

"I..I…I didn't mean to…" the actions of what had occurred fell on her heavily, she jumped up, Minato was utterly confused as he looked between both of them, "It just sort of happened…I'm so sorry," her voice broke, "Please…" she fell heavily on to her knees making both Minato and Kushina gasp, her chakra level had plummeted but she remained in that pleading position, her head bowed, her hands together, "Please don't tell the Elders, please…I broke my promise, I wasn't supposed to reveal the secret…please…" she was trembling, Kushina dove to Ria,

"They know about…"

"Please…I'm trying so hard to be good, I do everything they tell me to, everything. It just slipped out, I felt his pain and it…I didn't realize I was doing it, I promise I'll be really careful but they can't find out, if they do, they'll lock me up, or they'll kill me and I won't ever get a chance to prove that I'm not like him. I just don't want to be like him," she burst into tears, "I don't want to be like him."

Kushina pulled her into her arms holding her close, "You aren't like him, Ria. You aren't, no one's going to lock you up or kill you because you aren't bad, you've done nothing wrong. You heard what he said, you might have chakra like him but inside you is the Will of Fire."

"They don't believe that all they see when they see me is him, I'm a weapon, a secret, a disease, I am dirt to them and they won't see anything else. I keep trying, I keep trying, but I keep failing, I broke the promise."

"No one is going to know, I won't let anyone know that this happened, I promise, you didn't do anything wrong and you didn't hurt anyone. Actually," Kushina smiled, "You helped, since the moment you spoke to him he seems calmer. He likes you."

Kushina and Ria had gotten very close over the year, they had become like sisters, with Ria's gradual control over her Sharingan and ability to communicate with Kurama they shared a personal connection. She loved to teach Ria how to cook, whilst Ria sang for her or played an instrument, it helped relax her unborn child. Ria bent down to Kushina's bump's level, "I am sorry Naruto that I can't be here when you first enter this world," Kushina pouted crossing her arms, "I have urgent business, it's not my fault the Commander needs me."

"Excuses," Kushina turned away, "This is my first child, Ria, and you can't even delay a mission for me."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Kushina," Ria straightened up, "But there is no one else who can do what I can, any way you will have the Third's wife and Minato along with some of the best in the ANBU, you won't even miss me. I can't wait to finally hold you, you'll be such a talented shinobi with parents like yours."

Kushina blushed, "He will be."

"And you will have lots more kids, hundreds of little brothers and sisters," Ria joked making Kushina giggle. Jiraiya had arrived for a meal with his former pupil, to this point he had never met Ria, he had heard of her from Minato, but had not seen the elusive shinobi. She was sitting at the piano playing for Kushina as one last request before she headed off to her mission. Jiraiya was frozen by the door his eyes fixated on her as Minato smiled standing beside him, "You see it too?"

"Impossible," he gasped, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, "When did she…?"

"I don't know, I thought you might be able to work it out, I noticed it when I saw her perform awhile back, that's when it's strongest, it looks like she does it naturally as if her chakra feeds off of it normally."

"But no one, no one can do it naturally," he was stunned when Ria finished Kushina clapped and hurried off to get some food, Ria headed off to help her not realizing the stares.

"Ria one moment please," Minato called her over, Ria nodded and faced the two,

"Lord Hokage, Master Jiraiya," she gave them a curt bow.

Minato laughed pushing Ria in a joking way, "Oh Ria you aren't in the presence of the Elder's you do not need to keep up airs for us."

Ria kept her head down, "I wish not to get into bad habits, Sir."

"What do you mean, airs for the Elders?" Jiraiya frowned, Minato sighed whilst Kushina yelled,

"They are idiots all of them."

"Can I see your hands?" Jiraiya asked Ria suddenly surprising her at the odd request as Minato hurried to calm down Kushina who was ranting. Ria obeyed her seniors' commands and put her hands out for him to see, did he expect her to be armed or something?

He frowned as he looked down at her hands and then without a word he began undoing her gloves, she remained absolutely still not questioning his reasons for removing them, he reached out to remove her hood but before he could do that Kushina shrieked,

"You perve get your hands off of her!" she threw ladles at Jiraiya making him duck, Minato struggling to contain her, then came a flash and that birdlike chatter as Kakashi appeared between Jiraiya and Ria his Chidori ready and his eyes filled with anger. He had overheard Kushina's yell and his natural reaction was to protect Ria. She sensed his appearance and disappeared, she hadn't seen Kakashi in so long, she could not bring herself to, the thought of seeing him now, it was too much so she left. Everything happened so fast, Minato let go of Kushina as the spoon in her hand fell, everyone was silent when they realized Ria was gone. She had left because of Kakashi. His Chidori powered down as he lowered his head, she was far away, as far as she could get from him.

"I'm sorry Master Jiraiya, I shouldn't have interrupted, I'll leave."

"I wasn't perving, I just wanted to see how she could…" Jiraiya began but Minato shook his head to silence him, Kushina stepped forward and took Ria's gloves from Jiraiya's hands, she put them in Kakashi's,

"Go make sure she gets these back, you know what they mean to her."

Kakashi tensed, "I am meant to be…"

"Minato is here," Kushina smiled, "And Master Jiraiya, Ria has a mission to go to she'll be needing this."

Kakashi nodded, "I'll be back as soon as possible," he glanced at Minato and Jiraiya before leaving.

"What was that about?" Jiraiya asked Minato who sighed,

"It's a long story Sensei."

Kakashi looked down at the gloves in his hand, he could smell her distinct scent on it, as long as he had known Ria, he had seen her wearing gloves, he remembered when she got made Chunin, the gift Rin got her, they were these gloves, inscribed inside one wrist was Rin and the other Ria. They were both a part of one another, both each other's right hand. He followed Ria's scent back to her apartment, he knocked on the door, he could tell she was inside, he knocked again a little louder when she didn't respond. She was right on the other side of the door, her back against it, she couldn't stop the tears from slipping down her eyes, her heart was racing. She knew the second she disappeared that someone would come with her gloves, she was hoping it wouldn't be him. He knocked again, "Ria," he said softly, his voice it hurt every fiber in her being, "I'm, I'm sorry," his voice broke, he placed the gloves on the floor and left, she wouldn't talk to him, she wouldn't see him, she wouldn't even acknowledge him.

Against the words of the Third, Ria helped Minato and Kushina, she set up the barrier and helped calm down Kurama just enough to enable Minato to enact his plan. Her barrier was intense, so intense no one else could get in.

Ria kept the jitsu up until she was sure his dark chakra was gone, she fell to her knees and scrambled to Naruto pulling the child into her arms. Tears streamed down Ria's eyes as she held on to Naruto, the blood of his family on her, the tears slipped and fell on Naruto's head who burrowed himself into her arms seemingly comforted by her, she couldn't stop staring at their dead faces. Again. Again she had lost those closest to her. They were like family to her, her big sister, her big brother, little Naruto, she had failed to protect them. She should have listened to Kushina, she should have made the Commander delay her mission so she could be there for the labor process, she would have been able to protect her at her weakest point, but Ria didn't. Because of her, Naruto would grow up without parents, without people to love him. Kushina's death had one major effect other than crippling Ria's already damaged heart, it cursed her with the next level Sharingan eye, the Mangekyo Sharingan, providing proof to Ria that she was the cause of Kushina's death. She caused Naruto's mother to die. It was a fact Ria would never forgive herself for.

* * *

**Part Two**

* * *

Ria was always unusually tense and careful around the Uchiha. No one else much noticed, they all found her a bit odd, she was silent and focused, a real mystery. It was the first time she had been placed on the same team as not one but two members of the Uchiha clan, Shisui, and Itachi. The two watched with interest and intrigue, they had never seen another shinobi fight the way she did, the only other ninja that got close to her skill was Kakashi, the famed Copy Ninja. Ria didn't seem to have the same impact he did but that did not reflect in her talent nor her work. The three made it to a small tea room to get some food after finishing their mission, they had been successful, the boys had removed their masks whilst she kept her hood on, it was as if she was always focused on work, she sat opposite them finishing up the paperwork for their mission.

"Do you ever take your hood off?" Shisui asked curiously tilting his head.

She shook her head but carried on writing, her focus on it, but listening to them as well, "Just like Kakashi Hatake," Itachi pointed out, Shisui agreed.

Ria paused her pen in mid-air, "I am nothing like him."

Shisui frowned, "You know Kakashi?"

"Doesn't everyone," she replied simply, brushing it off.

"So, what clan are you from?" Itachi asked trying to glean more information from their elusive captain.

"No clan, no name, no parents, just a nameless, faceless shinobi," she answered directly making them stare at her, she was quiet for a moment then rolled up the mission report, attaching it to her summon's back and sending it off, she turned to them calmly, "What is it like?"

"What is what like?" Shisui was confused.

"Having family," she clarified, "A clan, siblings, parents, cousins…a name, a history?"

"Oh," the two glanced at one another trying to find the words, "I don't know how to explain such a thing," Itachi said first, "I guess never not having one, you don't know what it really means."

"You can't be lonely," Shisui thought for a moment, "Not when you have family, there will always be someone there, someone to go home to, someone who cares about you, someone to care about."

"It's also a responsibility," Itachi nodded, "To protect them and to ensure they prosper and are happy."

"It's easy to lose things," Ria said softly, "So protect those precious to you, protect them with everything in you, that will be the hardest thing any of you will ever do. Make sure that Will remains in you, even in your darkest days, the Will to protect those you love because at the end of the day nothing else matters."

"What do you fight for?" Shisui asked, "If you don't have a family."

"I fight for yours," she said as if it was obvious, they were stunned by her honesty.

"The Uchiha?" Itachi repeated.

"And the Senju, the Hyuga, the Hatake, the Inuzuka, every clan and those without a clan, shinobi, and non-shinobi alike, I will protect them, I will fight for them. Their happiness, their prosperity, their light will fight any darkness in me."

They were speechless by her words, just staring at her with awe, she was so honest, so direct and selfless it was hard not to admire her before they could say anything a bunch of children wandered over, they didn't look more than 6, each holding a flower. Shisui and Itachi watched as they edged closer and finally stood beside Ria who looked up, waiting for them to speak.

"Please," they said softly offering her the flowers, "Will you…one more time?"

Shisui and Itachi frowned, did these kids know Ria?

She didn't move for a moment then sighed, "I'm not exactly here in my own time."

They groaned, "We know, but you don't look busy and we thought…oh please Rizzie!"

"Rizzie?" the two said in shock, they had never heard anyone ever call their Captain that, nor had they seen her converse with anyone outside of the ANBU let alone children. Ria didn't notice their reaction her focus on the children,

"I'm sorry guys…"

"Please, please, please, at least come watch us, we've been working on something for you, please?" they batted their eyes at her.

Shisui smiled, "Go ahead Captain, we can rest up before we head back."

"We don't need resting," Ria corrected but then relented looking back at the kids, "Fine, let's see what you've done so far."

"Yay," they all hugged her in unison and dragged her off, Shisui and Itachi paid up and followed curious to what it could be that these kids wanted from Ria and what they wanted to show her. Then it hit them, these kids, they were orphans, surprisingly well-dressed orphans and well-fed, they entered a building which was clearly their home, it was loved and filled with color and happiness. The kids led them to a room which was a music room filled with instruments and books, Ria was pushed down on to a piano stool, as they urged her to play for them, she sighed and like before relented.

They had written her a song and placed it in front so she could follow it, it didn't take long for other members of the village to slip in and watch, it was as if they had all heard Ria's talent before. Shisui and Itachi watched, their eyes wide and shocked as she and the kids played the beautiful song, it was clearly written with her in mind. Ria put her soul into the words, her fingers fled across the keys as if she knew the melody by heart. Neither could believe that their usually focused and professional Captain could be filled with such emotion and love, the way those kids listened to her, the way the people in the village smiled as they saw her, that power in her voice. It was hard to think she was the nameless, faceless shinobi, a Captain in the Leaf ANBU squad. As the song finished the kids persuaded her to sing one of her own songs, when she did, it made Shisui and Itachi's jaw drop even further hearing Ria sing a song written by others was one thing, hearing her sing one of her own was a whole new level of awe. Shisui edged towards a villager who was wiping her eyes, Ria was spending time with the children as she taught them a few new skills, correcting their work, they adored her teachings, "Have you heard her before?"

The woman nodded, "Of course we have, you are with the Leaf, are you not?"

Shisui and Itachi nodded, they were both wearing Leaf headbands so it wasn't much of a secret, the woman smiled, "Ria came here before after a mission nearby. Then the children, the orphans, they had no one," she looked slightly guilty as she further explained, "Money is scarce here, the children were starving with no home, till she had one made for them," the two gasped, "Ria pays for all their food and care, she ensured that they were all enlisted into the school here, everything you see is all because of her. She taught the kids to play, they all love her, I have never in my days seen a shinobi so selfless."

"It has nothing to do with selflessness," Ria appeared beside Shisui and Itachi, who jumped she had been so stealthy, "I did what anyone would do, we must now get ready to leave, Anya please ensure Steffan gets his medication, if his health does not improve in the next few days send me word immediately and I will take him to Konoha."

"Of course, Ria," Anya nodded and hurried off to comply with Ria's orders, she glanced at the boys,

"We must go, we are not tourists on a holiday, grab anything you need we shall be home by tonight," her orders were direct and formal, they had no heart to protest, so nodded and listened but with a smile. Their respect for her had just grown more than either could say.

Shisui and Itachi hadn't meant to overhear, they were headed to the Hokage's office to meet with the Third, they hadn't expected to hear the disgusting treatment Ria was receiving from the Elder's. It made the two usually calm boys feel their blood boil, their fists clenched, they treated her like a disease, a monster they wanted to keep caged. Then their eyes widened when they heard her voice, she was there? They couldn't understand why she wasn't fighting back, "I understand," she replied, "I hope one day you might change your mind on this matter."

"You won't ever be allowed near the boy, you will never get near that power!" Lord Danzo cried out only to be shushed by the Hokage,

"Ria, please, this is a difficult topic…"

She nodded, her head still bowed out of respect, "I only wished to enquire, I just…I don't like seeing him in pain, you see it yourselves, you all know he is in pain and the Fourth…"

"Don't you dare say his name," one of the Elder's hissed silencing Ria, "You should never have the right to utter his name."

"I apologize, I just meant to say that he doesn't need to be alone, but I see your minds have not changed in this matter, I sincerely apologize for wasting your time, my Lords," she nodded her head and left them. After much grumbling, Lord Danzo and the Elder's left the Hokage's office allowing Shisui and Itachi to enter, the moment they did they began demanding why the Hokage let the others treat Ria so badly. The Hokage sighed, he was so tired of hearing people argue and bicker,

"That's enough you two."

With that they stopped talking and lowered their heads, they had spoken out of turn, it was disrespectful to their senior before any of them could speak Ria returned for a brief moment, she placed a small box on the Hokage's desk, bowing her head,

"I am sorry, I forgot, could you please give this to him, it's his birthday."

"I will ensure he receives it personally," the Hokage smiled.

"Thank you," she glanced at Shisui and Itachi who bowed their heads out of combined respect and love for her,

"Captain Ria."

"Shisui, Itachi," she nodded and left.

The Hokage's eyes warmed, "Well it is nice to see that there is someone out there the two of you actually respect."

"Of course we respect Captain Ria," Shisui cried out, "Who doesn't?"

"There are many amongst the village who either do not know her or do not trust her, she is very much an enigma."

"Well," Itachi tensed, "I don't know anyone in the ANBU who doesn't respect Captain Ria. No one has the integrity, nor the skills she does. She could be Hokage."

Shisui nodded, "You don't know Lord Hokage, what Ria does for people, wherever she goes she makes those with nothing have something, she gives them hope, she is the very embodiment of the Will of Fire."

"I know," the Hokage nodded, "But what most see when they see her is darkness, they see everything they fear, it is hard for people to figure out what is under that cold exterior and for that reason she may always remain the nameless, faceless shinobi."

"But she's done nothing to receive treatment like that," Shisui protested, "No one should be treated like that, it was horrible. This is the girl that sings like an angel, who looks after orphans, who, who makes people feel…"

"Yes, I know, but there is more to Ria that you do not know, and it is that the others fear. Don't worry, the generation moves on, and if there are talented shinobi like yourselves who can see the truth in people then there is hope for us all. Ria is on a path unique to her, she will fight through it and she already is when she has people quietly looking up to her."

After seeing the way Ria was being treated, the respect for her grew more in Itachi and Shisui, they wanted to find her and let her know that they didn't fear her, that they saw the goodness in her. They found her collecting flowers from the Yamanaka flower shop, she then headed to the graveyard, they were curious to see who was visiting, they thought Ria had no family. When they got to the Memorial, they saw her pause, her hand went to her chest and then she disappeared. Frowning they headed forwards to see why she had left so abruptly, standing by the Memorial Rock was only one other person, Kakashi Hatake, the notorious friend killer, copy ninja, the Captain of Team Ro. Kakashi looked up as if he smelt something he recognized, he suddenly looked about trying to find that scent but it had left, she had left. The two boys glanced at one another, had Kakashi been the reason Ria had left? Later that night they found Ria yet again at the Memorial, this time she had walked in, it was empty other than her, she was praying to a particular grave having completed the rituals by three others, they walked passed and saw the faces she had prayed for, their eyes widened as they saw Obito Uchiha a Chunin from their clan, long dead, Kushina Uzumaki, a Jonin of the Leaf and then Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage, finally the last grave, the one she was still praying at, Rin Nohara, a Chunin.

Ria didn't look up to know that the two were there beside her, "Don't ever let those you love go, protect them, do everything you can to protect them, because living without them, it's the hardest thing to do."

"Who was she?" Shisui asked gently.

"The first person to believe in me," she answered, softly.

"We believe in you," Shisui watched her.

She stood up and put her hand on his shoulder before turning away, "Thank you, but your effort should be focused on those that matter. You both are in the perfect position to make a great change in this village, you can make an impact unlike me, so focus on the bigger picture not the nameless, faceless shinobi."

"But you can make an impact, you are making one, look at all those kids you've given a home to…" Itachi pointed out.

She looked in the distance, "That is just a small thing in comparison to what you two can achieve, what bigger people than I have achieved and will achieve. I am a servant to this world and the people within it, I will do what I can and then when my time comes which is inevitable, I won't even be a ghost. I am nothing, no one."

Shisui and Itachi had brought Ria to a secluded tea house, a favorite of Itachi's due to its delectable food and the privacy given to shinobi, "What are we doing here?" she was confused.

They both grinned, glancing at one another, "Happy Birthday Captain."

Ria froze confused, "How do you…?"

"We asked the Hokage, he told us," Shisui grinned.

"My birthday is today?" she repeated, it was such a shock to her that the other two frowned,

"What do you mean? Did you not know?"

She shook her head, "I am forbidden to ask about my birth. I just celebrated it on New Years, but it's today, are you sure?"

They nodded, it hurt to hear Ria say that, "Yes, 17th October."

"Thank you," she lowered her head out of respect, "It means a lot for me to know at least something."

"We actually got you a present," Shisui pushed forward a box he had with him.

"A present?" she repeated confused.

Itachi smiled brightly, "Of course we got you a present you are our Captain."

"Despite being our boss," Shisui tapped his head, "We do kind of like you, so open it."

Ria opened the box and frowned, inside was a bracelet, Shisui leaned over the table and pointed at the pearl-like pattern on it, "It's an Uchiha Clan bracelet, it belonged to my mother but she died when I was young…"

Ria immediately pushed it back to Shisui, "You can't give me that."

Shisui frowned and pushed it back, "I am giving it to you, it's yours now."

"No, you cannot give me something that belongs to your mother," she scolded him, "You cannot throw away things that are that important or give them to strangers. It's disrespectful, telling me that today is my birthday is enough of a gift…"

"Captain, we aren't idiots," Itachi said softly.

"What?" Ria looked at him, her muscles tense.

Shisui nodded and picked up the bracelet he grabbed hold of Ria's wrist and began to put the bracelet on, she stopped him with her other hand making him scowl, "We know you are an Uchiha, you have the Sharingan…" she covered his mouth standing up,

"Don't you dare say another word."

"We know you have your reasons for hiding it," Itachi remained calm, his eyes on her lovingly, "But like I said, neither of us are idiots, your skill, your abilities, it all pointed to one thing, even the way Itachi and I feel about you. You can fight our Sharingan because yours is better, you aren't affected by it, nor any genjitsu."

"Please stop, you do not know what you are talking about…"

"We aren't asking you to say anything, we understand you have your reasons for keeping it a secret. But Ria," Itachi began but Shisui finished as he returned to clasping the bracelet,

"You are family and as one of us by blood and by bond you must have a part of your legacy. My mother is gone, as is my father," he was tense and focused as he kept his eyes on the bracelet, "I was always sure that me and Itachi we were the odd ones in the Uchiha, our feelings our dreams, made us freaks. Till we met you, you prove to us that being Uchiha isn't a road to hell, that our history isn't our nature. You epitomize the sort of shinobi we both want to become, a shinobi so filled with love and light that wherever they go they are able to spread it and make others feel hope. You do that to all those children that have no home, you are a great person and there is no need for you to hide this part, especially from us," he looked at her and smiled, "You are our big sister. I've always wanted a sister."

Ria was sitting on her bed, her back against a pile of pillows as she drew in a book, stacks of documents around her, Shisui jumped through the window. Both he and Itachi came in and out of her apartment as if they lived there, it never bothered her, he crawled on to the bed and lay down staring at the ceiling. It wasn't long before Itachi followed in and sat on the floor, his back against the bed, the two boys always felt comfortable near her, in her room, they could relax.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked, picking up one of the books, he flicked through it.

"Creating a barrier jitsu," she answered simply.

They both sat up straight and looked at Ria, "What?"

"I remember what war was like," she began, the two tensed glancing at one another, she didn't notice her eyes still on the drawing, "So many children were displaced, in this world of shinobi hate and war so many innocent lives get pulled in. After the war, we all go home, but those that had no one to protect them before have even less after their countries are destroyed. To prevent the effects of war from seeping from the battlefields I am devising a barrier jitsu," she pointed at the map on the bed, "It's something me and the Fourth were looking in to, I know how it needs to be carried out, it's about making it effective whilst allowing me to be mobile. I'll get there."

"You think we will have another war?" Itachi whispered.

Ria lowered her eyes, "As much as I want to bring light to this world, I know there will be resistance. There will be those who revel in the hate and darkness, I hope very much that it never comes to war but I cannot and will not allow myself to be wishful. You must always think ahead, always plan for every eventuality, that's why I am putting my blood into this jitsu, it'll bind it so if I die my chakra instead of ending will be diverted to intensify the barrier."

They both watched her in awe, Shisui tilted his head suddenly asking her, "Captain, have you ever been on a date?" Itachi frowned confused as to why Shisui had asked her that.

"Why are you asking me that?" she too was confused.

"I've never seen you with anyone, I was wondering has anyone ever asked you out?"

"Gai said he loved me when I was 9 and I got made Chunin, but I joined ANBU," she shrugged.

"Maito Gai?" Itachi repeated his eyes wide, "The Jonin with the weird eyebrows?"

Ria threw a pen at Itachi who chuckled, "Gai is an incredible shinobi, he said he was going to make himself stronger so I would be proud to have him beside me."

Itachi grinned, "That'll take a lifetime, you're way out of his league."

"I haven't got a league," she shrugged, "I am the one that isn't good enough for him."

"He might have said he loved you but did you ever go on a date?" Shisui asked, really wanting to know, she shook her head, "So no one else? You've never been on a date?"

She lowered her eyes, "Well, once, maybe, I don't know if it could be classified as a date though…"

"What was it? What did you do?" Itachi asked he leaned in hearing the change of tone in her voice.

"We were all meant to go for dinner, Gai, Me, him, Rin…" her voice tensed when she thought about Rin, Itachi and Shisui glanced at one another, but Ria continued on, "Asuma, Kurenai, I had been on a lot of missions so I hadn't had a chance to spend time with everyone. When I got to our meeting place, it was just him, he told me that he had forgotten to ask everyone else to meet up, instead, he took me somewhere in the forest and we had a picnic. It was the first time someone has ever done something like that for me."

"Did he kiss you?" Shisui asked, his eyes wide, Ria went pink unable to answer making both of the boys choke, "What? That's totally a date, a romantic picnic and he kissed you, I don't think you can call that anything but a date."

"Who was it with?" Itachi breathed his eyes bright.

"Kakashi," she mumbled, it was the first time in a very long time she had said his name, she had no idea why she was saying it.

"Kakashi Hatake," they both cried out making her jump.

"I can't believe there is someone in this world that he notices," Itachi stared at Ria, "I thought he was some robot or something."

"Didn't you like it?" Shisui frowned, "He clearly liked you enough if he organized the date and he kissed you, so why didn't you go again?"

"She died," Ria replied cooly.

They both realized, they had looked into Rin the only person Ria found it impossible to talk about, the one person she visited every day at the graveyard, her best friend, they also knew how Rin died, by Kakashi's hand, hence his nickname, Friend Killer, Kakashi. Ria noticed their expressions and frowned, "I don't blame him at all, there is much more to it than you know, it was not his fault. I would never put that burden on his head."

"If you don't blame him, why do you never talk to him?" Itachi asked.

"Because I can't face him, not when her death was my fault when I am who I am, I just can't. I have done too many things that I can't face him, it's too painful. To see that hate for me in his eyes is something I won't be able to stand," she answered, her eyes down.

* * *

**Part Three**

* * *

Motoi was confused as Bee willingly returned to the island, he had escaped whilst everyone ran about trying to track him down, he came wandering back carrying someone as if it was completely normal. He headed to his room and slammed the door behind him, A was furious, he was sick of Bee acting like a child. He stormed on to the island and was moments from slamming Bee's door open when it was opened by a girl, a stunning girl. She was drenched, her hair black, her skin warm, her eyes dark, her clothes matted to her every curve. Bee immediately grabbed hold of her to pull her back away from A who instinctively grabbed hold of her other arm, his eyes distracted by something else.

"ANBU," he growled, "You bought an ANBU operative from another land to this island!"

"She saved my life," Bee protested tugging her towards him as A pulled her back to him.

"She's a spy, she can't be trusted."

"She can be trusted," Bee snapped.

Suddenly Ria flipped over twisting her arms free from their hold, her movement was so smooth, so graceful as she slammed her hand against the floor, deftly pulling a cloak out of the seal she had created throwing it on just as she landed back on her feet. Her back was to the both of them,

"Actually I'm on holiday and I did not ask to be bought here."

"What allegiance is yours?" A demanded, slightly impressed with her speed and agility. A's aide gasped,

"Your The Captain, aren't you? The Nameless, Faceless Shinobi of the Leaf?"

Ria turned to them, her hood now covering her face, she crossed her arms, "I was on annual leave."

"Whose The Captain?" A looked at his aide, he had never seen his subordinate seem so impressed.

"The Captain is an elite of the Leaf's ANBU, she is the Senior Captain and touted to be the next Commander."

Ria rolled her eyes unbeknownst to them, "Rumours. I am just a shinobi like anyone else."

"Then you should know better than to be within this protected land!" A roared.

Ria squared up to him, not a single fiber in her being was scared of him, "And I told you, I didn't ask to be here, your brother bought me here against my will. I was leaving until you assaulted me."

"I am the Raikage, you insolent child!"

"And I don't care!" she stormed passed him surprising everyone as she ranted, "I only get a couple of days off a year when I can just go and rest, but my luck I end up getting ambushed, drain my chakra, dragged over enemy lines and assaulted by an overbearing Kage!"

Yamato and Kakashi kept the group calm despite the fact they could see Sasuke and his team on the other side of the hall, they had finally crossed paths, but in a heavily crowded place.

"Not here," Yamato snapped, "It's too public, people will become collateral."

"But he's right there," Naruto cried out.

"And that means he will need to leave, we can follow, be patient," Kakashi assured everyone, suddenly he froze as if he felt something, something that burned his skin and made the hair on his neck stand right up. His eyes shot to the stage, there was a performer who the crowd went crazy for, that voice, the voice he hadn't heard in so long, it had to be hers.

"Kakashi-Sensei," Sakura called out, he seemed so in a daze, no one could get through to him, it was only when Yamato dragged him behind them as they followed Hebi out of the hall.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called to his best friend.

"Naruto," Sasuke curled his lip readying himself for a battle, the street was empty for now.

Karin tensed as she looked about, "What's that?"

"What's what?" Suigetsu made a face, he hated Karin's power.

"That chakra it smells so good, good like Sasuke's," she inhaled sharply and then jumped when a black figure landed in front of Jugo, who stumbled a little, his eyes widened as he stared directly at the woman it didn't take long for him to collapse on the ground fast asleep. It all happened so quickly as Jugo fell, Sasuke powered up his Chidori and Suigetsu aimed with his executioner blade only for the woman to grab hold of Sasuke's wrist and land neatly crouched on the top of the blade a katana pointed at Suigetsu who sniggered,

"No blade can hurt me."

"Tell me, child," her voice was low and cold, "Did anyone ever teach you that lightening beats water," with those words her katana's blade was wrapped with a Chidori of her own, it made everyone gasp and Suigetsu gulp.

Sasuke pulled his hand free by flipping her grip, "You think you're the only one that can do that."

She stood up and deftly walked across the blade landing neatly in front of Sasuke who faced her ignoring everyone but her, "Leave now, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Why would I do that?" he scowled powering up, his eyes flashing red.

"Because if you linger I will kill Itachi Uchiha myself and you will have no chance to fulfill your desire for revenge," she answered him.

Sasuke laughed, "You think someone like you has a chance of killing Itachi?"

"I know I can, and so does he," she took a step towards him, "Think about it Sasuke, you have been trying to use your Sharingan on me the moment I arrived and it hasn't worked. Before you do something you will regret, leave with your team, but take this advice, you would have been better off with your old one," her voice was low and direct.

"What would you know?" he demanded.

"I know the depths of your brother's power, I know what he can handle and consider this, why did I stop your team and not theirs," she glanced at Naruto, "Yours was the easier one to defeat."

"You are starting to annoy me," Sasuke began.

She glanced at him, brandishing her katana pointing it at him, "And you, are still here."

Scowling he disappeared grabbing Jugo as he did so, Sakura was first to cry out, "Why? Why would you let him go? We've been looking for him!"

She turned to face everyone but Naruto who was still in shock his eyes on her, he hadn't said a word the whole time, "I couldn't see a solution where there would be no casualties. My mission was to ensure the safety of the innocent people around you."

"I know you," Naruto choked.

She was silent for a moment, a slight twitch in her fingers, "Lady Tsunade has requested your return to the Hidden Leaf Village, I am to escort you to the gates."

"Why would she when we have Captain Yamato and Kakashi-sensei…?" Sakura was doubtful.

She gestured at Yamato, "Containing the 9 tails has hindered his strength, using his Mangekyo Sharingan recently has hindered his," she pointed at Kakashi, "With the Akatsuki targeting Naruto it is a high priority for him to be safe."

"But who even are you?" Sakura demanded.

"Captain Ria," Sai noted.

"Sai," Ria nodded towards him.

"You two know each other?" Sakura glanced at Sai.

"Ria is the highest-ranking Captain in the ANBU, she is third in command after the Commander and Lord Danzo. All the Captains in ANBU report to her. Everyone in ANBU knows Ria."

"Captain Yamato, you know her?" Sakura wanted assurance, she did not trust Ria at all, Yamato nodded,

"Sai is correct, Captain Ria is a highly trained ANBU operative and we must do as she says, right now she outranks all of us."

"And you have all been ordered to return to the village, immediately," she glanced slightly into the distance, "Go."

Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai noticed her glance, it made them curious but they listened and all headed back to the village, albeit begrudgingly on the part of Naruto and Sakura. They stopped for a short break, Ria wasn't so sure they should take one, but by looking at the state they were in, she relented, she didn't sit down as she focused on the darkness.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked her, his throat dry, it was the first sentence he had spoken to her directly in over 16 years.

She paused for a second, feeling her own dry up, she didn't know how to say anything, it was too hard, suddenly she tensed as she grabbed the paper bomb sent towards Kakashi and deflected it making it explode elsewhere. The others jumped up, then heard that cackle, "Ooh you are a tricksy one!" They were faced once again with Tobi, Ria took a step forward ignoring Kakashi's attempt at stopping her, "Protect him, I will deal with this," she pulled out both of her katanas.

"Ooh," Tobi grinned, "Two shiny sticks."

"You don't know what he's capable of," Kakashi called out, he was curious to see Ria fight now she was older, his whole life he had seen her with two katana's on her back but had never seen her wield both, but his curiosity was dampened with the knowledge of her opponents' strength.

"The Sharingan," she said clearly, "Hiding your face under a mask does not conceal that truth, that is enough for me to know I can defeat you."

"Really?" Tobi grinned, "You think a little girl like you, can beat me?"

Ria lowered her head for a second and then suddenly she was beside Tobi, ready to strike, he ducked, it was so close, she had nearly managed to decapitate him, it had happened so fast no one but Kakashi had barely seen it, Tobi tensed as he reappeared elsewhere only for Ria to be there pushing him further and further in their fight.

"You are starting to annoy me, child!"

"Say what you will, but I have a job and I aim to keep it, you will stay away from him," with that Ria fought the member of the Akatsuki stunning everyone. They didn't know how to react or what to do.

"How are you fighting through my Sharingan?"

"I am a nameless, faceless shinobi, I will never fail," she replied.

Tobi snarled, "This time you don't have the support of the Fourth Hokage, he isn't here to back you up, so don't believe you will win this time."

"This time?" Naruto repeated his eyes widening.

"This time I'm not a 14-year-old girl," she replied her focus was deadly, "This time the only life lost will be yours."

"Ha," he snapped, "You are still a child to me, an impetuous child, who should have learned her only path in life was towards death."

"All paths lead to death," Ria replied not letting an ounce of her speed drop.

"But yours," he gritted his teeth, "Yours will forever be shrouded in darkness, in hate, alone. A child without a name, a home, those to love, you will leave this world without a single voice to mourn you, to even care that you, you are dead. Why else did they send you? Why else do they always send you to the darkest, the hardest of missions? You were sentenced to death the moment you were born, the dark and disgusting secret of the Hidden Leaf."

As he spoke Naruto could feel his control loosen on the 9 Tails, hearing those words of hate from Tobi, hearing them directed to Ria, it hurt so much.

"Yamato," Kakashi snapped, Yamato gulped and got ready to tame Naruto as the cloak began to be released.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Naruto cried out.

"The child you protected all those years ago," Tobi sniggered, "That child believes he can protect you?"

"I do not need protecting," Ria said softly keeping steady, Naruto felt something hit him, he was frozen on the spot.

He stared in shock as he saw Ria inside his mind, facing Kurama, "That power, that chakra," he mused

"How? How are you?" he choked, she should be fighting Tobi in the real world, how was she here?

"It's been a long time, Kurama," Ria said calmly to the gigantic red eyes.

"Let me out of this child!" Kurama roared, "Let me out and put me in you, I want to be with you, I want to be with you!"

"You know you belong with him," she said softly, "And right now you will not come out to play, you will," she took a step forward making him back down, "You will calm down, you will give him peace, you will cooperate."

Kurama whined making Naruto stare, he couldn't believe what was happening, this woman that had walked into his life had managed to control and see the 9 tails, she seemed to have a relationship with him, how, he had no idea.

When he blinked they were both on the normal plane, Tobi was gone, and Ria had sheathed her katana's, "Ria," Naruto mumbled, then he gasped when black cords tightened around her hands and she fainted, Kakashi caught her as everyone ran to her. Sakura got her hands out and tried to perform medical ninjutsu,

"Her chakra levels are really low, we need to get her back to the village."

Sai noticed it first, the binding on her hands, "Is that, is that a Cursed Seal?" they all looked down at her hands and their shock deepened,

Kakashi lifted her in his arms, "We aren't that far now, let's get going before we are faced with any more distractions."

"She, she," Naruto began, "She can see the 9 tails, she was inside and she spoke to him, they knew each other," all eyes were fixed on the masked kunoichi in Kakashi's arms, they couldn't believe it, whilst battling Tobi, protecting the group she had also contained the 9 tails. They made it to the village in record time, Gai choking as he saw Kakashi with Ria, he ran after them, it had been so long since he had seen her. Tsunade tensed, "The Commander is going to kill me. He warned me not to let her go."

"What? Why?" Yamato asked, "Ria is our top operative."

"She's just returned from 17 back to back missions. He had ordered her to rest, she's been dealing with most of the ANBU missions alone as we get ready for the Akatsuki. She hasn't had any breaks. Her chakra level was already very low."

"Then why would you send her?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes pausing before putting her down.

"She was adamant that I sent her," Tsunade said softly, "She said she would protect Naruto with her life and would ensure he would be back and if I didn't send her officially she'd go unofficially."

"Why would she…" Naruto began then paused when he saw what had Kakashi surprised, as he finally lay Ria down her necklace got stuck to his glove revealing it to all of them, the pendant was strikingly familiar to him, the others recognized it immediately their eyes widened, "What is it?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi swallowed deeply unable to stop himself from gently tracing the edge of the pendant with his thumb and finger, "I think we should let Lady Tsunade do her work."

"But…" Naruto began but Gai took his arm,

"Come on Naruto," his voice was unusually solemn, "Let's go, we can all talk later," he dragged Naruto, the others following as they left Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune and Ria alone.

"I don't understand," Naruto ranted as they sat by the steps near Hokage rock, Sakura and Sai watched him as Gai and Yamato stood by the edge their eyes out at the sky, "What was all that about?"

Yamato glanced at Gai, "I didn't realize they knew each other."

"Who?" Sakura asked overhearing, Naruto shut up and watched them.

Gai smiled holding the edge of the rails, his grip tightening, "Knew each other?" he chuckled, "That's an understatement."

"Why wouldn't they have known each other?" Sai frowned confused, "Wasn't Kakashi-sensei former ANBU? Surely he'd worked with her?"

"No," Yamato shook his head, "Ria joined ANBU a lot earlier than Kakashi, he made Captain before her. It was after he left that she was promoted to Senior Captain, so they never actually went on a mission together and she doesn't really socialize with the rest of us. How did they know each other? How do you know her?" Yamato turned to Gai.

Gai grinned cheekily, he rubbed his neck, "Ria was my first love, and my first kiss," he blushed making the others choke,

"What?"

"It was the Chunin Exams, she was amazing," he breathed, "We both made it to the final, Kakashi had been promoted the year before, he and I were each other's biggest rivals so I trained so hard to beat him, to prove to him that I was better, that hard work smashes natural talent any day. Then I was faced with Ria, a kunoichi with more natural talent than any shinobi I have ever met, in my whole life. Our fight was beautiful and she forfeited, she had the chance to kill me, strike me down with ease but she chose to let me go free. That night I confessed my love to her and she gave me a kiss and gave me a reason to want to get even better so one day I'd be strong enough to be with her."

"A girl actually kissed you, bushier brow sensei," Naruto was stunned making Gai scowl,

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Shut up Naruto, let Gai-Sensei explain how Kakashi-sensei knows Ria, you said they were in different years," Sakura pulled Naruto down.

Gai shook his head, "Not really, they both entered the Academy at the same time, they were the same age and in all the same classes, Ria didn't graduate till the year after him though."

"Why? I thought you said she was naturally talented?" Sakura asked.

Gai shrugged, "I never found that out, but Ria's best friend in the whole world was Rin Nohara, the sweetest girl in Konoha, she and Ria were joined at the hip and exact opposites. Rin was actually on Kakashi's Gennin team, so Ria naturally knew Kakashi since she was a child. Ria was on another team with useless shinobi, she didn't get the chance to sit the Chunin Exam because her team wasn't ready when she was so after Kakashi passed it, Ria took his place for the Exam the year after. After passing the test she joined the ANBU, she was scouted for the Guardian Shinobi 12 too, but ANBU was her choice."

"Why would anyone choose to be part of the ANBU?" Naruto made a face, both Sai and Yamato gave him a look,

"Ria's skillset suits quick and anonymous action, she is the greatest ANBU operative there is, so shut up Naruto," Yamato pouted.

"Where did Rin go?" Sakura asked, "I don't know of any Rin, is she in ANBU too?"

Gai and Yamato lowered their eyes, "You know what they call Kakashi."

"Copy Ninja?" Naruto frowned confused.

Sai realized and corrected Naruto, "Friend Killer Kakashi. He killed Rin?"

Sakura and Naruto stared at Gai who didn't look up silent as he crossed his arms, "Please never call Kakashi that, the life of a shinobi can be cruel and punishing sometimes. When Kakashi was first made a Jonin he lost one of his teammates, Obito Uchiha, it is his eye that was gifted to Kakashi by Obito himself," the two gasped not knowing the whole story, "It made Kakashi hold his friends very close to him, he would have done anything to protect them all. It was a mission into enemy lines, the Team that was deployed was Kakashi, Rin, the Fourth Hokage, and Ria, she was borrowed from the ANBU. It would have been the strongest team ever, Ria and Rin were an excellent pair, their synchronicity was perfect and with Kakashi and the Fourth, they just could not fail. But Ria was unable to join, she was recalled and I took her place. Rin was kidnapped, and things happened, she, it wasn't Kakashi's fault, Rin chose to die by his hand, she purposely got in the way of his Chidori. She was already dying and…her death it destroyed him, it destroyed her," there was a deep sadness in Gai's eyes, "Kakashi and Ria never spoke again, despite him joining the ANBU under the Fourth's orders. I guess he hoped they would eventually reconcile but they never did."

"But that necklace," Sakura whispered, "It has the Hatake clan symbol on, she isn't a Hatake, is she?"

Gai shook his head, "Ria has no clan, she was an orphan, no one knows where she came from."

"Then why would she have that?" Sakura asked.

"I guess, I guess he finally admitted it," Gai glanced at the hospital.

"Admitted what?" Naruto demanded he hated the way Gai was going around in circles.

"We noticed it first, me, the Fourth, even Obito who was usually clueless. She frustrated him like anything," Gai laughed a little, "Ria was always so direct, so deeply honest, she never showed off and always did just enough to pass, breaking records, winning accolades was just not her style. He was always trying to get her to show what she could actually do, he was always competing with her but she never gave in. In all his life Kakashi has never met anyone, ever noticed anyone like her, she was the only one that could ever make him focus, smile, Kakashi has only ever been in love with her. He must have told her, he would never have given her that if he hadn't…"

"Kakashi-Sensei was in love?" Sakura breathed, she had never thought of her Sensei as someone who might care for someone, especially not a kunoichi like Ria.

"I am pretty sure he still is," Gai corrected.

"And she, she wears the necklace he gave her?" Sakura was still stunned, it was a lot to take in.

Gai nodded, "You can never tell what Ria's thinking, I don't know why she wears it, she hasn't seen nor spoken to Kakashi since Rin's death," they were all silent realizing it all, Kakashi had been complicit in the death of Ria's best friend, "They were like sisters, you don't know what Ria was like when she was younger, she had a tough childhood. She just wasn't very expressive, she came across as cold and empty. Some were fearful of her, but not Rin, Rin was her shining light. She was so quiet, she only ever spoke when needed to, as an orphan and one that creeped most out she really had no one else. Ria would go home to nothing," Naruto lowered his eyes, he knew how that emptiness felt, "She wasn't like you Naruto," Gai saw Naruto's reaction, he looked up curious to what Gai meant, "You have a forceful personality, you pushed yourself into the limelight, people become drawn to you despite their initial hesitation, you knew how to make them like you. Whereas Ria, she was a ghost. Everyone in the village knows who you are but I promise you'd find not even a handful who know her despite her prowess and talent. No one even knows what she looks like, she's always been hidden. So whilst your life got better and with more purpose and friends, Ria only ever had Rin. Through Rin she met me, Obito, Kakashi, the Fourth," Gai smiled.

"Ria knew the Fourth Hokage," Naruto whispered.

Gai nodded, "Minato adored Ria, he like Kakashi saw the good in her, the talent she had. But she lost Obito, she lost Rin, she lost the Fourth so she pulled away from me and Kakashi. She became more of a ghost than ever before. The only other time I saw her after Rin's funeral was the day you were born and the 9 tails attack, Ria was the only one who didn't listen to the Third, with her help the Fourth managed to put the 9 tails in you. Without her, you would not be alive."

Everyone jumped when Kakashi arrived balancing on the rails, "She watched over you throughout your childhood. She was only 14 years old and she looked after you like a mother would, if Ria had her way you would never have been alone. She fed you, she clothed you, she would sing you to sleep, as a child you never cried, you were happy with her."

"Then why wasn't she there later? Why don't I remember…" Naruto lashed out.

"Because the elders decided that it wasn't her place," Kakashi said sternly, "They took you from her and prohibited her from ever seeing you again."

"Why would they do that? Why would they force her…"

"Ria was the ANBU's shining crown, by 14 she had undertaken a lot of high-class missions so many requests were purely for her, she stopped taking missions to look after you. They couldn't have one of their elite drop out like that, and they feared Ria, they always have."

"Why would they fear one of their own?" Sakura was confused.

"Ria has always scared the elders of this village, they have always kept her on a tight leash, she could prove countless times that she was good, that she could be trusted but no one, no one would believe that. To have someone they did not trust bring up another who they feared was just a risk they couldn't take. Ria is many things, she's weird, unpredictable, silent, odd but the enemy she is not. The apartment you live in Naruto is actually Ria's, she gifted it to you, along with all the money the Hokage ever gave actually came from her."

"What?" he whispered he never knew about that.

"So you see," Kakashi said softly, "You were never alone, your whole life, someone was always watching over you, someone who would give their life for you."

There was silence for a moment, broken only by Sai, "Why didn't Ria graduate the Academy the same year you did?"

Everyone stared at Sai for his off the cuff question, Kakashi paused and then surprised them all for laughing, "She fell asleep."

"What?" they turned to Kakashi, who rubbed his neck,

"Not having a last name Ria was the last to be called, she got bored waiting and fell asleep so she automatically failed, she never actually sat the exam that year."

"She fell asleep?" Sakura was stunned.

Before Kakashi could say more they heard a crash from the hospital, they all hurried to find Lady Tsunade being calmed by Shizune, Ria's bed empty and the elders retreating, "You're crazy, all of you!" she shrieked.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Where's Ria?" Gai frowned his eyes on the empty bed.

"She was warned," the elders tensed, "She was warned Tsunade."

"She hasn't fully recovered, you can't risk her life!" they ignored Tsunade and left leaving Shizune to explain what had happened.

"Ria has been sent on a mission before she's had enough time to heal her chakra levels."

"What?" they gasped.

"We have to go after her," Naruto stepped forward, "We need to protect her, what if she gets really hurt," he panicked at the thought that this woman he barely knew who meant so much to his life and parents was in danger.

"You can't go, Naruto," Tsunade looked away.

"Why not…"

Kakashi stopped him, "Even now," he watched Tsunade who nodded, "She bought him back, she did nothing else but bring him back."

"That's not enough for them, they would much rather she dies, that's why they keep ordering her missions, it's win-win for those idiots, but this is ridiculous, this time they've gone too far."

That night Kakashi stood by the edge of the gates leading out of Konoha, Gai arrived beside him making Kakashi tense, "You can't Gai."

"Why not? This is Ria we are talking about, you aren't the only…"

"No," Kakashi shook his head, "If the village loses 2 senior Jonin's they will notice and right now we need to protect and extract Ria as quickly as possible without them realizing."

"It'll be quicker with us both," Gai pointed out.

"But more obvious, you need to stay back and protect the village if the Akatsuki come."

Gai nodded lowering his head, "You better bring her home, safe. This has gone on for too long."

"I know," Kakashi agreed before he could say more Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato arrived,

"You won't be going alone, Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto piped up.

"Naruto," Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "It's meant to be covert, you cannot be covert."

"I am not staying behind while she's out there if the Fourth Hokage believed in her, I believe in her," he grinned.

"And you are going to need a medical-ninjitsu user," Sakura took a step forward, "If she needs treatment, anyway Kakashi-Sensei, it makes sense if your Team is with you. Gai-Sensei can just tell the village that we are training together."

"The perfect ruse," Yamato agreed.

"Fine," Kakashi nodded, "Let's go."

The group paused when a little boy wandered over, seemingly unafraid as he watched them curiously, Sakura knelt down and smiled at him, "Hello there, what's your name?"

The boy touched the headband and smiled, "Leaf."

"You've met a member of the Leaf Shinobi before?" Sakura tilted her head.

The boy nodded, "There was always war before. Bad people kept taking the other kids from here," everyone darkened hearing the boys words, "They destroyed our homes, our village, till she came. She brought all the children back and helped us build our homes again, she saved us. Some of us lost our parents so she gave us a new home, she sends us food and money and visits us whenever we ask her to come. Last month I got really sick, and she came so quickly to look after me, she makes such yummy food, and she sings such beautiful songs, are you here to see Ria?"

"You know Ria?" Kakashi said sharply.

The boy nodded, "She's the one that looks after us. Everyone knows Ria, she's sleeping right now so you won't be able to speak to her."

"She's here?" Kakashi confirmed.

Again he nodded, "Yes, come on I'll show you. If you're friends of Ria then could you please tell her she doesn't need to work so hard for us, just seeing her is enough to make us happy, she works so much to give us a home, to provide for us," he led the group around the small village, it was such a tight-knit community, bustling and happy, "Ria made our school," he pointed at a building, "She said education was very important and anyone who can use chakra and wants to become a shinobi gets to go to the Academy in Konoha, Ria pays for their training and sometimes she does some classes here, we learn everything from maths, reading, writing and music. Ria loves music, that's my favorite class. She made our hospital, we never really had either before, but she said it was important before it was families against families and now we all work together for our village. This," he stopped in front of a beautiful building, "This is the home Ria made for us, the children of our village who have no one. Come on," he led them inside the cheery building, there was so much brightness and color it was clear it was a well-loved place. It was definitely home. He stopped walking when he reached a room, there were lots of beds in a dormitory styled room, on one bed there was a group of children all of which were watching the occupant of the bed opposite. The boy scowled and hurried forward, in a hushed tone he scolded the kids all who tried to protest in a hushed voice, "You got to leave her alone, she's sleeping."

"But, but we just wanted to see her," one protested.

"And now you have, go before you wake her up, you know she never gets enough rest," he shooed them out, gently going over to Ria who was fast asleep still wearing her usual outfit, the hood up, he picked up a blanket and covered her up, there was such care and love in the boys eyes as he tended to the vulnerable looking kunoichi.

He turned back to the group smiling sadly, "I'm sorry, as you can see Ria is resting. When she's finished, I'll tell her you dropped by."

"Who are you to her?" Sai asked curiously, "Are you, family?"

"Not by blood," he shook his head, "But Ria says blood does not matter, what matters is what you feel and we are all a family," his eyes brightened his love for her was clear, "We had no one until she came into our lives, she got rid of the pain inside of us, she gave us all a reason to hope and be happy. It always hurt to live before," he showed them his hands, "When I was in the prison Orochimaru put me in," he tensed as he remembered, "I would scratch at the walls and the ground hoping that one day I'd be able to claw my way out, there was so much darkness, when she released us I was so scared, I was scared I'd end up back there, I had nightmares, and I was angry, I was angry that no one had saved us before. I was angry that he was still out there, I'd fight and scream and shout, I had no fingernails left, I was always covered in blood. Till Ria, she healed my hands, she stayed beside me every night till the nightmares stopped, she taught me how to make music and it filled my heart. Now I don't get scared, I don't feel lonely, because I know, we all know," he glanced at the other orphans, "That Ria will always watch over us, she will always protect us, and she loves us."

Ria bowed her head to the elders of the village, "You should not play with the resources of the Leaf if you ever need me to come for anything other than shinobi business please just send me a message directly, I will come, but don't use the official channels."

"The Commander sent word," the elder said softly, "We heard you needed rest."

"And he should not have exploited our relationship in that manner, it is not right…"

Ria listened to Naruto and the others rant, she was silent the whole time as was Kakashi, who watched her, "That's enough Naruto," he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder to stop him from his outburst, they all went quiet, eyes on Kakashi, "Let her speak."

She stood up having knelt down during their turn, "You should all go back to Konoha before anyone realizes you've left."

"We came for you, to protect you," Naruto cried out.

She turned her back on them, "I'm not worth protecting."

"I'm not afraid of you, Ria. I don't want you to hide, to have to be away from me," he protested, "Everyone's worth protecting, the Elders are wrong about you."

She glanced to the side but kept her back to them, "The Elders are not wrong. I am not to be trusted, I can't be trusted and you shouldn't even think about me. Your efforts are best focused on bringing your friend home, that is all I can ask for you to do, don't waste energy on me. Sasuke was not born with the darkness he now has, he can be saved, whilst, I was born with mine and it can never be changed, so please, go home."

"I'm not going home," Naruto stamped his foot, "I am not going home without you."

Ria was silent, letting those words linger before she reacted, "I am the nameless, faceless shinobi, I always follow orders and I was ordered to keep my distance from you, I will do that, so please return home."

"You protected us all from that Akatsuki member, you broke orders to protect me then!" Naruto pointed out.

"I also promised someone I loved that I'd protect you with my life, right now your life is not in direct danger so that promise does not take precedence over my orders," she said coldly.

"This is ridiculous, Ria," Kakashi crossed his arms, "To die for what? To die, to make them happy? This is why you take any mission…"

She found it difficult to say his name, or respond to his words, it helped that she wasn't looking at him, "Don't for a second believe it will be that easy to kill me, I don't take every mission to appease their whims, I take it for the children that have no one, every mission I work, every mission I complete I earn, I work to earn so they can have a living. My life is nothing in comparison to the dozens that rely on my earnings, I will not die any day soon, neither will I give up any day soon. So please, this is the last time I am saying this, I am not who you should be focussing on, I must now attend to other matters, return to the village before the Elder's realize…

"No…why won't you look at me, why won't you talk to me, say my name? Kakashi-Sensei says that you were the one who looked after me when I was a baby, then why would you leave me? Why…"

Sai stopped Naruto, he had noticed it, his eyes on her hands, they were twitching, "It's a Cursed Seal, isn't it?"

They all froze, their eyes on Ria who didn't say anything, so Sai continued, "The Seal makes you stay away from Naruto, to even mention him, that's why your chakra depleted so quickly after that fight, you fought the seal to tame the 9 Tails. It causes you pain, just him being here, it's causing you pain."

"You have a Cursed Seal on you?" Sakura whispered.

She moved her head to the side, "Don't worry about it, if I'm ever needed, I will be there. Right now you all have more important things to worry about than me."

"Why would they Curse you? Why would they…" Naruto's voice trailed when Ria fell to her knees,

"Don't…" she put her hand out to stop the others from coming near her, "Please just don't. The Seal is there to protect you from me, it is there because I can see the 9 Tails, all the Tailed Beasts, to prevent me from ever attempting to take that power the Seal is there. It is there to protect so please stop fighting it, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy, for you to have friends and to be safe and right now you have all three. There is nothing I can do, so forget I exist and focus on yourself, I am nothing," with that she disappeared, her speed was impressive, leaving them all to just stare at the spot she was in.

Karin stopped all of a sudden making Suigetsu scowl, "What is it now?"

"That chakra," she whispered, her whole being sang with it, it was by far the most special chakra she had ever encountered, her body pulled towards it.

"What chakra?" Sasuke tensed.

"That chakra from before, the girl who knocked Jugo out…" before she could finish her sentence an apple core was thrown at Sasuke who snapped as he caught it, deftly jumping down from a tree branch was Ria. The other two braced themselves for the fight, they were not going to underestimate her this time. She was so confident in the way she stood, but with an air of mystery, wind swept passed her ruffling the edge of her hooded cloak.

"I like you, Karin," she broke the silence her focus on the red-haired kunoichi who jumped at being addressed,

"What?" she squeaked.

"I like it when I meet someone who pushes me, your little talent is forcing me to work out how to conceal my chakra levels, I am getting better at being undetected by you aren't I?" before Karin could respond Sasuke stood in front of her, snarling, "You."

She crossed her arms, her fingers tapping the inside of her bicep, "Me."

"What do you want? Do you come to fight me?" his lip curled as he readied himself.

"What are you calling yourself now?" she asked him, "Hebi, Akatsuki."

"We are Taka," he spat out.

An eagle landed on her shoulder, "Taka, eh," she said calmly, "That's funny."

"What do you want?" he demanded, he was sick of games.

"I came here to ask about Itachi," she said simply feeding the eagle on her shoulder who nipped at her in a playful manner.

Sasuke growled anger filling him, "What do you want to know about Itachi for?"

"That's my business," she shrugged.

"You said you would kill him, you would kill my brother!" he cried out remembering her words from before.

"A threat, that was all. I would never hurt Itachi as he would never hurt me, not that he could," she answered as Sasuke tightened his fists,

"What did he mean to you? Why do you speak of him as if you knew him?"

"Because I did," she replied softly, "I knew Itachi and Shisui very well."

"What?" Karin was the first to cry out in shock.

"They both," she added, "Called me Captain."

"Shisui and Itachi were Captain of their own teams!" Sasuke corrected angrily.

She sighed, "No one jumps straight into Captaincy, I trained Itachi and Shisui for the position, we went on many missions together, I knew both of them very well. They were both like brothers…"

"Don't you dare say they were like brothers to you!" Sasuke screamed his Sharingan flaring, his Chidori bursting out, "If they were brothers to you, then how could you let them go through what they did, how could you let Itachi kill his clan, leave and join the Akatsuki."

With one fell swoop Ria had Sasuke down on the ground his Chidori down his Sharingan pared back, "Calm down Sasuke Uchiha, you have not handled the control of your Mangekyo Sharingan yet, you will only cause your blindness earlier," Karin screamed, none of them had seen her action, it had happened so quick before they knew it they were staring at Ria pinning Sasuke down who gasped. She wiped the blood from his eye in a gentle manner but kept him down.

"How would you know about the Mangekyo Sharingan?" he spluttered.

"Breathe," she ordered her voice in control and steady, "Breathe, Sasuke. I know about the Mangekyo Sharingan more than you will ever understand, I spent many years working alongside your brother and cousin, and no I did not let either of them take such a heavy burden on themselves. I would never have let them, but I believed in both of them wholeheartedly, you should know better than most how intelligent your brother was, I never believed his position amongst the Akatsuki, I never believed he had forsaken himself and taken the path of darkness because if anyone, anyone was firmly fixed in the light, it was him."

"They made him kill our family…"

"I will not pretend that what has happened was right, but what I will say is that Itachi planted a seed, let it grow don't trample on it before it has had a time to foster, believe in your brother and cousin and their path because they were both smarter than all of us," she flipped off of Sasuke and landed back on the tree trunk crouching on it as she watched Sasuke from above, "If you ever get the chance," she threw a scroll towards Sasuke who caught it, "Seal Itachi's body in this and bring him home, he should be buried with his family, his best friend," she stood up and turned her back on him, "As an Uchiha that is his right."

Sasuke stared at her, "But no one knows where Shisui's body is? They never recovered it."

Ria glanced over her shoulder, "No one will ever recover it, that information lies only with me, I made a promise to my comrade and I never break my promises. Goodbye Sasuke Uchiha, I hope one day we will meet again in more favorable circumstances," with those words she disappeared.

When Ria reappeared in the Leaf Village it didn't take long before dozens of ANBU Black Op members had surrounded her, they were all members of the Root Division, "Lord Danzo," Ria said softly, "He has been made Acting Hokage correct?"

The Black Ops did not reply all of them getting their weapons ready, Ria sighed, "Where does he want me to go? I'm not fighting you so calm down, it's not like you'd win."

They tensed, it was true, but a bitter pill to swallow, they had all heard of the Senior Captains' skill, one operative cleared his throat, "Lord Hokage has ordered for you to be escorted to Interrogation."

She sighed again, "What a surprise, let's go," she headed off leading them to the temporary Interrogation suite, the operatives couldn't believe it as they watched Ria from behind, many of them had worked under her, they all held her with great respect but were ruled by their devotion to Danzo. None of them could ever ignore her skill.

Inoichi and Ibiki weren't sure this was the right thing to do, "But Captain Ria is ANBU," they glanced at one another then at Ria who sat bored at a desk her legs crossed a hand propping her head as she tapped her foot.

"We don't have jurisdiction on ANBU," Ibiki added turning to the Root Members, "Danzo, I mean Lord Hokage should know this, he doesn't have…"

The operative pushed forward the document stamped with the Hokage seal, "It is upmost of urgency, this order has to be followed we are in a matter of crisis."

"But if Captain Ria knows anything, she would say," Inoichi looked over at Ria who hadn't said anything to this point, she got up and stood in front of Inoichi and Ibiki, her back to the Black Op members,

"Do it, Danzo…"

"Lord Hokage," the ANBU member corrected.

"Till he gets the Jonin confidence vote, he is Danzo to me," she replied sharply returning back to her earlier statement stressing, "Danzo will not back down till he has every thought of mine scrutinized so do it, take everything because I have nothing to hide."

Unsure Inoichi and Ibiki gave in, they saw Ria's life through her eyes, they saw her pain, her darkness, the repeated accusations and hatred that was pointed towards her, her repeated attempts at proving her loyalty, they saw her every memory. Inoichi gasped when he felt Ria's power through her memories, the way she could converse with the Tailed Beasts, her speed, her strength, her skill. It was so complex, his shock grew when he witnessed Gai's confession towards her and then Kakashi's, he had not expected this in the slightest, he also did not expect Ria's reaction to it. He pushed further and felt the intense pain she felt on losing her best friend which resulted into the emergence of Ria's Sharingan, Inoichi gulped, he had no idea, no one outside the Elder's inner circle did, Ria truly wasn't hiding anything as Inoichi saw her fear over finding out who she might be, her further determination to be nothing like what she might have come from, her fear of Kakashi, her love for Kushina, her fight and that night, the pain of losing Kushina, the love she felt for Naruto and the devastating blow of losing him. It broke Inoichi's own heart when he saw Ria's work, what she did day in and day out to protect the children of every land she visited…

"What the hell is going on?" the Commander of the ANBU walked in flanked by his own men.

"Lord Commander," Ibiki bowed his head as Inoichi backed off of Ria bowing his own.

"Who allowed the interference of one of my men," he demanded, he noticed the instability in Ria's posture and in a moment caught her and threw her over his shoulder as she passed out from the amount of chakra that was needed to complete the interrogation she mumbled,

"Is it over, now…have I passed your stupid test..?" she was out cold so did not hear what happened next.

"It was an order from the Lord Hokage," the Root division officers showed the Commander the document shakily.

"Captain Ria is the most Senior member of my Team, any interference in her work or her life must be approved by me, that is how ANBU works, being made Hokage does not in any circumstance change that fact. I order you to clear every memory you have absorbed from my operative, any action on the information stolen from her will be an act of treason punishable with death and I'll carry out that order myself."

"But Commander…"

The Commander towered over the quaking operative, "Do not disobey me, child. If Danzo has a problem with this tell him to deal with me directly, you all know you only got her this far because she didn't have an order to retaliate. I am giving her open reign from this moment, so if Danzo or any of his men come near her or my men, she will be the one you deal with."

The Commander disappeared with Ria leaving his men to order the disposal of all the information they had taken from Ria, their focus more steely than before due to the object of attention, Ria was their beloved Captain, they would protect her at all costs.

The Commander lay Ria down on the floor beside Tsunade, Shizune gasped, "What happened?"

"Please, I understand you are busy caring for Lady Hokage, but my Captain has had her mind interrogated and I need her back to speed as soon as possible, there is no one other than Lady Hokage that I trust to deal with her care, as her aide could you help her?" the Commander's words were surprisingly gentle for a man who led the Black Ops team.

"Of course, Lord Commander," Shizune hurried to Ria's side and performed her healing jitsu on her, when she came to she tried to get up but the Commander and Shizune pushed her back down,

"What's going on? What am I doing here?" she said woozily from the strain of having 30 years of memory scrutinized.

"You have hereby been ordered to rest," the Commander said directly, "This is Code Red, Captain."

Ria sighed lying back down, "Fine," she rolled over to her side, "I'm going back to sleep," she was out like a light almost immediately, Shizune looked up at the Commander,

"What is Code Red?"

"Captain Ria is second in Command of the ANBU forces as of now, no Hokage can touch her without my permission, she is hereby ordered to protect the ANBU including herself at all costs. Don't worry," he glanced at Shizune whose eyes widened, "That includes protecting Lady Hokage and yourself," with that the Commander disappeared.

Ria was staring at the stars, she was sitting atop the gates that led into Konoha, her arms around her knees, it hurt so much, to see the destruction around her, to know it was caused by the Akatsuki. She had been unable to help, she had failed to protect her village, once again, each time it needed protection she was nowhere to be seen. Pakkun arrived sitting beside her, "It's been a long time, Ria."

She didn't say anything her eyes still on the stars, Pakkun lowered his dejectedly, "I guess you aren't going to talk to me either…" his words disappeared when she picked him up from beside her and held him close making him close his eyes as he took in her scent, "You don't hate me…" he murmured.

"I could never hate you Pakkun," she said softly, a teardrop fell from eyes on to his fur coat, it made him look at her, she was still staring at the stars, "I am the one that failed."

"No, no, you weren't here," he protested, "Any way you should be proud, what Naruto accomplished he would never even be here if you hadn't…"

"I had nothing to do with Naruto's success, Iruka, Jiraiya, his friends…they were there for him…but I am proud of what he has become, he will be the change Jiraiya always hoped for."

"Kakashi is going to be made Hokage," Pakkun told her, "Whilst Lady Tsunade is in her coma, they decided at the 5 Kage meeting when Danzo turned on them."

"He'll be a great Hokage," she nodded.

"He still loves you, you know," Pakkun said gently.

"He shouldn't," she felt a coldness run through her body, "He deserves more."

"You were his last words," Pakkun noted.

Ria frowned, "Last words?" she looked down at him.

"When Pein attacked, Kakashi fought one of them, and then died protecting that Choji kid from the Akimichi Clan…luckily Naruto convinced Nagato to back down, he reversed all the deaths that occurred, we were so scared when Kakashi's name changed on our contract, then it came back…"

"He died," she whispered, an intense pain shook her.

"For a moment, yes," Pakkun nodded, "He's fine now, he just got back from the Land of Snow…" Ria jumped down from atop the gate, her hands clenched in fists.

"Where is he now," she demanded, confused Pakkun led her, he had never seen Ria so angry, Kakashi was just leaving Ichiraku Ramen with Shikaku as they discussed matters when Ria grabbed hold of Kakashi's wrist much to Pakkun, Kakashi and Shikaku's shock, "I am going to need him right now," she didn't even look at either of them as she dragged Kakashi her fury growing as she took him to his tent and threw him in. He was completely tongue-tied, he was not expecting this at all,

"What's wrong…?" he stuttered.

"You died!" she cried out.

He frowned, still utterly confused, "What?"

"Did you, or did you not, die?" she demanded.

Kakashi had never seen Ria angry before, he had heard her laugh, heard her cry, heard sadness and happiness in her voice but never anger, this was a Ria he did not know, he rubbed his neck, "Well yeah…"

"How dare you?!" she snapped.

"How dare I what?" he replied still clueless.

"How dare you die?" she shrieked, she was shaking from her anger, "Do you for a second think I could handle that? After everyone else, everyone else left that I could handle you dying?"

"You left me," he snapped back at her, getting angry himself, "Your the one that left me all this time, why would you even care what happened to me?"

Suddenly Ria kissed him, Kakashi was completely stunned by the action, he wasn't expecting any of this, especially after her outburst, Pakkun slowly stepped out of the tent as they both fell on to his make-shift bed on the floor, Kakashi pulling down his mask so he could kiss her properly. It was as if all sense and thought had left them, all that remained was their intense desire for one another. Their clothes fell to the ground and they gave in, both of them, they let themselves be free. Kakashi ran his fingertips along Ria's bare shoulder, he was still a little stunned at what they had done, still stunned that he was with her, still stunned that she was right there in his arms. She was fast asleep resting against Kakashi's chest, it felt surreal, he couldn't believe after all these years he could actually have a future with her. For so long he had thought this would be impossible, he didn't think he'd ever get the chance to speak to her, or even be her friend, this was nowhere near in his thoughts. Now it was, he couldn't think of being anything else. She was the most precious person in his life, his father had been right all those years ago when he told him that he was in love. Kakashi was definitely in love. He held her closer, his eyes closed as he took in all the sensations, her scent, her touch, he didn't want to forget any of this.

Pakkun walked away with Gai who was confused, "What do you mean I have to find somewhere else to sleep? I was sharing with Kakashi."

"Kakashi isn't exactly alone, right now," Pakkun gave Gai a look, it took Gai awhile but then it hit him, he choked and then grinned,

"My man, Kakashi, that little sneak, he finally got himself a lady friend, it is a lady right?" he looked down at Pakkun who snorted with laughter,

"Yes Gai, she's a girl."

"So you know who it is?" he smiled slyly, "Who did Kakashi finally sweep off their feet? Or did she sweep Kakashi away…?"

Pakkun grinned, "I believe they both swept each other."

Gai stopped for a moment a smile across his face, he looked up at the sky, "It's a good thing, he has been alone for so long, he needs to open up, he has suffered so much, he deserves to be happy."

"And she makes him very happy," Pakkun nodded, "His whole life he has been in love with her."

"What?" Gai stopped frowning, "It's with someone he knows?"

"Gai," Pakkun made a face, "There is only one girl that has ever registered in Kakashi, only one girl he has ever wanted."

Gai's face fell he chocked, "Not her!"

Pakkun nodded, "Of course it is."

"Kakashi and Ria," he turned and faced the direction their tent was in, it had finally happened, after all this time, "They…they are…"

"He loves her Gai, he has always loved her," Pakkun stressed.

"And she…?"

"I saw her Gai," Pakkun lowered his eyes sadly, "She was angry with him."

"Angry?" Gai spluttered, Ria never got emotional.

"Yes, she was angry he died, she was angry that she might have lost him forever, she truly loves him, it's obvious to anyone who would look at her. Ria loves Kakashi more than anything."

Gai was devastated at first, "She was meant to be mine, but I guess, I guess," he smiled suddenly, "I guess losing her to Kakashi isn't a bad thing at all."

"Yeah," Pakkun made a face, "Losing her."

Gai was surprised to see a dejected-looking Kakashi in the tent, his head in his hands, "What happened? Where's Ria?" he half expected to see the two of them all romantic and holding hands but she was nowhere to be seen.

"She left," Kakashi replied darkly, "She left, again."

Gai frowned, "What?"

"You heard me," he snapped, "She left. She doesn't care, she hates me for what I did and now, now she's gone again, I ruined the last chance I'd ever…"

"Shut up," Gai scolded Kakashi making him stare at Gai lowering his hands, "Shut up and be a man Kakashi. That girl does not hate you!"

"How…"

"Ria does not get angry at people, not even those who push her far away, not even those who hate and berate her, but you, she will get angry with, she will show her emotions with. She and you, last night…that would never have happened if she didn't love you," Kakashi went pink, his skin flushing at the memory of what had happened.

"But she left…"

"Then run after her…"

"She won't talk to me…"

"Make her talk, you are Kakashi of the Sharingan, you are meant to become the next Hokage so grow up and demand answers from the girl you love. Don't let her go till you get an answer, you both deserve an end to this stupidity, go right now, find her and get your answer, it's better than you sitting here and moping about like some lovesick fool!"

It didn't take Kakashi long to find Ria, she was by the waterfall deep within the forest, "Do you, do you still hate me for what I did to Rin?" Kakashi's voice broke as he watched Ria, her back to him as she stood on the edge of the cliff, she crouched down as if unable to stand, she was silent for a moment.

"I know what happened Kakashi," she said softly.

"You know what?" he was confused.

"I never blamed you, it was not your fault, it was never your fault, it was mine," she answered.

"What do you mean, Ria? You weren't there?" he took a step closer, she didn't move as she closed her eyes, it hurt to talk about this.

"Both me and Rin had no one, we were both orphans stuck in the same place. We shared a dorm and every night was painful for me."

"It was?" Kakashi stared, he had no idea what Ria was talking about, he had never heard of her being in pain.

"The Tailed Beasts all want to be whole, they want to be one beast again, but it's too dangerous there was no one who can handle that much power."

"How do you..?"

"I can hear them," she said carefully, "I have always been attuned to the Tailed Beasts, I can sense them, I can hear them, I can communicate with them. I didn't know why I could or how I could, it was normal to me, during the days I could block them out, but at night…Rin helped me, she would hold me and she would keep me sane. She had no idea what was going on in my head, I could never speak about it…" a coldness filled Kakashi, he remembered the years Ria suffered from insomnia, her crashing, her nightmares. "Watching Rin have a life made me happy, I lived through her, she was my world. Ever since I was a child people kept away from me, they hated me and I had no idea why, I began reflecting their hate but Rin never let me feel that way, she was always nice to me. I was sure there was something wrong with me, something I might have inherited from my parents, so I would beg the Hokage to tell me who they were."

"But you arrived in this village alone?" Kakashi pointed out.

She shook her head, "I was born in Konoha, the Hokage knew who my mother was, she came here when she was pregnant with me, she was running from my father. She died when she gave birth to me. I knew he knew, he was a terrible liar but he wouldn't tell me, I needed to know why there was so much darkness in me, why my reaction to everything was dark and hate. But he was adamant that I was better off not knowing. Rin didn't believe my darkness, and with her, sometimes neither did I. It was because of her I met you, Minato-Sensei, Kushina," her voice kept steady, "Gai, and Obito. For the first time in my life, I felt like I could be more than what was in me, more than what the Elder's all believe was in me. Joining ANBU gave me a chance to prove worth to the village, that my darkness could help the village in some way. I learned from a young age that I could be as good as humanly as possible but I still wouldn't amount to anything in their eyes. Then you," her voice broke for the first time, her hand went to the necklace that hung under her top, "You gave me something I never had, a name. With you, with this, I didn't feel like a ghost, like a nameless shinobi. I felt something I never thought I could. I felt hope. But then, then I found out that Rin, that Rin loved you."

Kakashi's eyes widened further, "Ria…"

"I know," she nodded, "Minato-Sensei told me, he told me she had told you years before and you had rejected her. But you don't know, you don't know how it feels to suddenly feel so much, I never used to, I didn't know what to do, I always know what to do, but right then, hearing her words I was jealous, I was angry, I was hurt. A part of me hated her for doing this, for making me feel this way, and another only ever wanted her to be happy. I have never felt the need to be selfish in my life before that moment but then an overwhelming part of me didn't want to lose her, didn't want her to hate me like everyone else. So I, I lied."

He choked, "Lied?"

"I lied when I said the Commander called me back, I volunteered out of the team. Minato-Sensei found out and I, I attempted to sever a chakra nerve to get out of being on the team. I knew if I went that I wouldn't be able to focus, I wouldn't be me, with this hanging in the air. I needed time to work out what I wanted and I couldn't do that during a mission. I acted impulsively and selfishly. The next thing I know Kushina is telling me," tears slipped from Ria's eyes, "She's gone. And all I can think about is how, how for a moment in my life I hated the person I loved the most, how I'd never get to tell her what I felt, I wouldn't get to ask her for permission to feel for you, the way I do. That she would no longer be a part of my life and it hurt so much, I ran then, I ran to where she died, I had to be there, I failed her and she suffered so much. When I got there, I felt it."

"Felt what?" he whispered.

"The Three Tailed Beast, he was in the river, he showed me what happened, he showed me Rin's last words, he showed me what happened till the moment he was ripped from her. That's when…"

"What?" his voice was ripped and anguished.

"I went to see you, I knew it wasn't your fault, I never for a second blamed you and when I saw the pain you were in…it happened and I realized, I realized why there was darkness in me, why I felt hate, why I could communicate with the Tailed Beasts," she lowered her head further, "I had activated my Sharingan."

"The Sharingan," he gasped.

"I knew then what the Lord Hokage hid from me, I went straight to him and demanded he explain himself," there was disgust in her voice, "The Sharingan only belongs to the Uchiha, which can only mean, one or both of my parents were Uchiha's. Why would he hide the fact that I have a whole clan in the village? I had cousins, aunts, uncles, my parents could actually be alive…that's when he finally explained. My mother wasn't an Uchiha, she was a singer, not from a clan in Konoha but deep within the Land of Fire, she had no shinobi blood in her. My mother met a man and fell in love with him, and she thought he loved her too until he found out that she was pregnant, then his darkness showed and she was afraid of what he really was, she ran from him and bought me here with her. She wanted the Hokage to protect me from my father, and she also made him promise that he would keep my bloodline a secret, even from me. I was so angry, so angry with him. Then I realized who my father was. The darkness in me, the hate, the Tailed Beasts…they always said the same thing when they felt my power, especially Kurama, the 9 tails. The only reason they would keep it such a secret, why they wouldn't even let the Clan know of my existence was because they didn't want anyone to know that my father existed."

"Madara Uchiha," Kakashi choked.

Ria nodded, "Yes. The most hated shinobi, the darkest shinobi, he was, is, my father. The Third hid it because he didn't know if Madara was even alive, how could he be, but my Sharingan, my jitsu's, my blood, it all indicated to that. I began my search to find out more and that took me to the night of Naruto's birth, I find out that he was alive and that he was working on uniting the Tailed Beasts. He was there that night, I think it was him, his power was similar to mine and we fought, he didn't know who I was, he didn't realize what I was. It was him that had Rin killed for her Tailed Beast, it was him that killed Minato-Sensei and Kushina, it was him that destroyed your life, destroyed Naruto's, hurt the village," she crumpled to the floor, "And I, I am an extension of him, I killed my best friend, my family…"

"No you didn't, you can't take responsibility for his actions," Kakashi scolded, "It wasn't your fault."

"My Mangekyo Sharingan was awakened that night, it was my fault Kakashi, because of me we lost Kushina and Naruto lost his parents. Seeing my Mangekyo Sharingan is what made the Elder's take Naruto from me so I didn't even get a chance to make sure he had someone in his life, I was useless again and again, I failed again and again. He's the one who caused the downfall of the Uchiha, who made Itachi become what he became, for Shisui to lose his life and Sasuke to be consumed with hate, for Naruto to yet again lose someone and be targeted, for the Akatsuki to exist, for Pein to kill you…and I'm so scared, I'm scared of becoming like him, for resonating with his darkness, it's what everyone is afraid of. They all believe that if I ever faced the Akatsuki or him I might change sides and I, I can't prove to them that I won't, I can't even prove it to myself."

Kakashi grabbed hold of Ria, turned her around sharply and then pulled the stunned shinobi into his arms, he held her tightly there, she was so struck by what he had done she didn't know how to react, soon she broke down and cried in his arms, his eyes focused as he assured her, "You did nothing wrong Ria, you have repeatedly protected those you love, you have worked hard and given so many people love and happiness, you aren't like him, there is no hate in you but rather the Will of Fire. Without you Naruto would not be here, without you, I wouldn't be here, if not for you, he would have won long ago and so would have Pein. You are important, you are good, so please stop hurting yourself. All this time you kept this from me, why?"

She closed her eyes, her head against his chest, "I love you, I love you so much and I wanted to become something more than my name, I wanted to be someone worth the name you gave me. I couldn't face you the way I was, a scared girl with a dirty secret."

"I love you Ria, just the way you are, to me you have always been perfect. But this time Ria, this time you aren't running away from me, from now on, we do things together, we stick together. You are precious to me."

"I love you," she breathed holding him closer unable to say much more, she felt such a heavy burden fall off her shoulders the moment she was in his arms, it had been so long since she felt so light and free, so happy.

Ria landed between Naruto, Killer Bee and Itachi, in a second she was beside Itachi as she punched him with such speed and strength it made Naruto and Bee gasp, "No, wait, he's on our side!" Naruto cried out, then stumbled as Itachi moved on to his knees scrambling up and kept his head bowed in front of her.

"Is this the way you repay me for the years we worked side by side?" her voice was dark and cold, she pulled out a katana and pointed it at Itachi, it crackled with her immense chakra.

"Woah," Bee's eyes widened, he had never seen anything like this before.

"Please accept my apologies, Captain," Itachi kept his eyes on the ground, his shoulders slumped, "I never wanted this to get to you. Neither of us did."

"You and Shisui," she accused him, "You both betrayed my trust, you betrayed it."

"No," he looked up quickly, fear in his eyes, Naruto choked he had not expected to ever see fear in Itachi's eyes, "Please don't say that, you know what you meant…"

"Lies," she snapped, "If I meant anything, you would have disclosed your burden. You wouldn't have left me powerless, all these years Itachi, all these years being powerless to protect my comrades because they were dead or playing on its edge. Why? Why Itachi?" she put her katana back in its sheath with a flash of chakra, she knelt down in front of him, "Why didn't you and Shisui give me the burden? Why didn't you when I promised to protect you both? You should never have handled that darkness, you should have given that to me, you had your brother to think about, he needed you, he still needs you, you were his light."

"Because you are the light to far more people, there are so many people throughout the lands that need you, neither I nor Shisui could ever let you take this mission, for you to have to take this burden on with the rest you hold, it was unthinkable."

"It is not for you to decide what I can and cannot handle, I am your Captain, it is my duty to handle all your pain," she stood up and turned her back on him.

"Thank you," he called out, "Thank you for everything, knowing that you were doing what you were, the way you kept him safe, it gave me the drive to complete the mission."

"I was only doing what I needed to," she placed her hand on the floor and then sent a chakra bolt of electricity through it causing the ground to rumble,

"What was that?" Naruto cried out.

"Zetsu clones in the ground, three thousand are down now," Ria stood up her focus ahead, "A thousand more on land headed this way."

"Have you got the barriers up?" Itachi asked her, his voice now in control.

Ria glanced at him over her shoulder annoyance in her voice, "Who do you think I am?"

Itachi sniggered, "Of course you've done it."

"Head to your eleven, I'll deal with this parasite, go I will kill you later," she headed in the direction of the oncoming Zetsu clones.

"But, but you just said there were a thousand!" Naruto cried out.

Itachi shook his head, "Come on Naruto, Captain Ria has it under control."

"A thousand clones alone?" Bee was surprised.

"She could handle 10 times that, and easily," Itachi smiled, "You should never underestimate Captain Ria, she currently has a barrier jitsu protecting all the surrounding countries from the backlash of the war."

"What?" Naruto spluttered.

"Captain Ria was a veteran of the Third Shinobi War, to prevent innocent casualties of war, to prevent it seeping off the battlefield and affecting the lives of non-shinobi citizens she spent her whole life erecting powerful barrier seals. It's an immense art and no one has ever quite managed to pull off anything like that before, but, she has. She promised to protect everyone, those with and without a family or loved ones as if they were her own. So let's go, we need to focus on our journey."

As Naruto left the battlefield, Tsunade's expression changed, she touched her head, "Shikaku," she began,

"Got it," he responded, the other Kage glanced at her only to gasp when a dark figure appeared out of nowhere behind her.

"Captain," Genma and his team gasped.

"Permission to enter the field, Lady Hokage," the figure said in a cold and direct tone, her eyes on the ground, ready in position.

"Naruto is gone, you should be free, please do what you can," Tsunade replied.

"What's going on Tsunade?" the Raikage demanded staring at the figure, "What is Captain Ria doing here?"

"This is the Leaf's secret weapon, we will back up Ria as she faces off Madara," Tsunade announced much to everyone's shock, Ria looked up her eyes on Madara as she calculated her chances. She calmly walked ahead of the Kage, ignoring their shock,

"One person against Madara, are you crazy?" the Mizukage cried out.

"What are you thinking Tsunade?" the Tsuchikage snapped but then stopped when Ria put her hand out to silence them,

"I was not expecting his Rinnegan to have been completed and I must assume Kabuto has altered some of his abilities, please handle the 2nd Tsuchikage I need to focus on him, I can pull him away from here whilst you all reconvene and regain strength, get the sealing corp ready, this will take a while," the way she spoke, she took command immediately.

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, of course, I am sorry it took so long to get you here."

"Don't worry about that, let's just deal with this," then without another moment Ria ran straight towards Madara Uchiha, ducking his every jitsu and in one swift blow using her katana she had managed to slice through him, shocking everyone.

"She got him?" Temari gasped.

"One blow?" Gaara choked.

Tsunade nodded, "Ria is the Senior Captain of the ANBU Corp, I would have wanted her on the battlefield a lot earlier but with dozens of Naruto's on the pitch I couldn't be sure where to bring her."

"Why? Why should it make a difference?" Temari asked.

Tsunade tensed, "Ria has a Cursed Seal on her to keep her from being near Naruto, it would be useless to force her through it to fight beside him when the Seal drains her chakra, but right now she is probably the only one that can fight him, Ria is the only one who has ever been able to fight the Sharingan."

Madara's lip curled as he fought Ria, her speed was impressive even his own Sharingan was finding it hard to pinpoint her, "You are quite the kunoichi."

"Oh you don't know the half of it," she replied sharply, "You've never fought anyone quite like me."

"Think you're so special?" he smirked, "We will see about that."

"You want a real fight then come on, fight me," she faced him, and then backed away from the battlefield, "You come walking back from the dead, wanting to take over the world, fighting children and old men, it's pathetic."

"Pathetic," he tensed his jaw, "Pathetic? With my Ultimate Tsukiyomi, I can make this world perfect."

"You never even attempted to heal this world and you think coming in and ripping it apart is for the good?"

She had successfully drawn him away far enough that the others wouldn't get to affected by their fight, "Who do you think you are? No name, no face, a nobody and you think you will defeat the Great Madara Uchiha."

"Who says I have no face, no name?" with one swift move Ria removed her cloak and tossed it aside so he could see her face on, he tensed his eyes on her a flash of recognition, "I am not, a nobody, I am a Captain of the Leaf's ANBU, Senior Captain, and my name is Ria, Ria Uchiha," her eyes flashed into Mangekyo Sharingan making Madara freeze.

"Uchiha," he whispered.

Their fight began for real, despite the distance the effect of their fight could be felt across the battlefield, "How? How is she this good?" Gaara gasped.

"I met her once before," the Raikage nodded, "But I never thought this power was inside her, it's more than impressive."

"You had this locked up, Tsunade?" the Tsuchikage gritted his teeth.

"Not locked up," Tsunade shook her head, "Ria was dealing with thousands of clones underground. It was Ria who had a feeling that the Madara we thought was real was actually a fake and that they may reincarnate him. To respond to that I kept her back, well Shikaku kept her back."

"Why didn't you say before?" they demanded.

Shikaku interrupted, "He wanted his full form, that was what they said to Kakashi, Yamato, and Naruto, that was what got Ria curious, also his obsession with finding out why Nagato used his Rebirth jitsu to bring back the Leaf's dead during Pein's attack, he kept asking Naruto that. If she was wrong Ria was to focus on defeating the clones down below, she has amazing amounts of chakra, with her speed and skill she can deal on an all-out assault, if she was right then we had to bring her to the real Madara when Naruto was out of the field. We were all hoping she was wrong, Ria works in the shadows, she is ANBU this fight isn't her style, so that's why we kept it a secret."

"What line of the Uchiha do you come from?" Madara demanded, "I didn't think anyone had eyes like these."

"That's funny," she killed him another time, much to his anger.

"Funny? Funny that I can just regenerate whilst your chakra will deplete and deplete?" he darkened, "You are a shinobi with great talent, and you sit in the shadows?"

"I was born in the shadows," she replied.

"You are an Uchiha, there is no nobler blood than yours!"

She sniggered making his anger intensify, "Other than the Leaf Elders, Kushina Uzumaki, Itachi, and Shisui Uchiha, and the man that I love, you are the only other person who knows I am an Uchiha, I don't really brag about it," she then rubbed her neck, "Oh yes and Kurama knows."

"Kurama, you know the 9 Tail's name?" he gritted his teeth.

"Of course, it's nice to know that you took the time to learn it too, he's quite the powerful being," she said in a calm tone, it didn't even sound as if the two were fighting which they were throughout the whole exchange, she was able to counter his every jitsu, stopping him from being able to cast anything else with his Rinnegan. It all made his lip twitch, he was thoroughly enjoying the match,

"So you can see the 9 Tails despite him being in a jinchuriki," he smiled, "So you have that power within your eyes."

"I don't know if that is exactly a power born from my eyes before I even got my Sharingan I had been able to hear the Tailed Beasts. Their voices have echoed in my mind for three decades, my life has been darkness and hate from the moment I was born."

"In my Ultimate Tsukiyomi, you will have everything you desire…"

"I will never destroy the world to live in a dream, that is not living, your goal is fruitless and I will fight it till the day I die."

They fought as long as it took for Naruto to return as he did like a breath of air Ria disappeared leaving Madara stunned and confused, where had that shinobi disappeared to, the shinobi with the face he recognized and the name he shared. He was distracted as his war raged on, but those eyes remained burned into his head, he couldn't shake her.

* * *

**Part Four**

* * *

It was a tense meeting, Ria didn't want to be there, she would have much preferred they all discussed it without her. The Feudal Lord on the big screen, the village Elder's across from her, Tsunade and the Commander, her direct supervisor, all staring at her and Kakashi, who sat, side by side. Tsunade noticed the way Kakashi took her hand in his intertwining their fingers to give her some support, it made her smile proudly.

"You two want to get married?" the Feudal Lord repeated, Kakashi spoke for the both of them,

"Yes, I understand as the current Hokage I must get permission…"

"Absolutely not," the Elder's cried out, horrified at the idea, "We cannot have her as the Honourable wife."

Kakashi tensed a little and interrupted before Tsunade could explode, she was already on the brink, "Well if that is your response then I will have to step down from the position of Hokage."

"What?" everyone said in unison.

Ria turned to face him sharply, shock flitted across her face unbeknownst to everyone due to her hood, "Kakashi," she whispered, they had not discussed this.

He smiled and looked at her, "I am not letting you go, ever again. It's just not an option."

"What about your duty to your village?" the Elder's demanded.

"I also have a duty to the woman I love, just because you don't believe in her, doesn't mean I don't."

"And neither does it mean me," Tsunade agreed.

"Kakashi no," Ria pulled her hand free from him, "I can't be the reason you are not the Hokage," she stood up, "The Elder's have a valid concern…"

The Commander pushed Ria down abruptly, "There is no validity to their concern."

"Commander?" Ria was surprised as she looked up at him, the others reflected her shock.

"I have sat and listened for a long time as you all dictate the terms of her life, you made her become ANBU when we all know she would have been an excellent Jonin and Sensei. I've watched the person you threw aside, risk her life, time and time again to protect this village, who single-handedly protected many others and helped the name of Konoha spread with hope and the Will of Fire. She is exactly the person you want as the Honourable Wife. Ria was not only loved by the Fourth and the Third, but she is also loved by the Sixth and the hero of Konoha, Naruto. She is famous throughout the shinobi world for both skill and care, you ignore all the good she has done for her parentage, but no longer. I am officially resigning my position as Commander and as ANBU is my force I appoint my successor and I appoint Ria."

"What?" everyone repeated their shock deepening.

"I may have been against her joining my force because I felt she was better off as a Jonin, but I am proud to have worked with her, I know what she's capable of and I know how much respect she holds from those in my division, there is no one in Konoha who would be a better successor and now as the Commander, she is no longer associated with anything other than the position, so for you children to sit there and refuse the marriage of the Commander of the ANBU and the Lord Hokage would be quite damning."

"But the role of Commander, it is anonymous, no one knows the Commander?" Tsunade was confused, "If people know it's Ria and Ria is married to the Hokage, that reveals her position, she can't do both."

"None of you have seen her," he smiled under his mask, his hand still on Ria's shoulder, "No shinobi ever has, so the Commander will remain anonymous. The nameless, faceless shinobi, whereas Ria Hatake will be the Honourable Wife, there is no better cover as no one would suspect the Honourable Wife of having a dual role."

"I like it," the Feudal Lord said softly, they all looked up at him, "It's about time that the Lord Commander and the Lord Hokage got along. I very much hope to be invited to the wedding, it should be a nationwide affair."

"So we can get married?" Kakashi confirmed.

"Yes," the Feudal Lord nodded, "I have granted my permission."

"Excellent, Lady Tsunade will you please officiate the wedding, Gai and Kurenai are kind of waiting outside," Kakashi cocked his thumb towards the door.

"What, now?" Tsunade stared at the two.

Kakashi nodded, "We don't need a big wedding, we'd actually prefer it to be private, and I don't want to wait any longer to call Ria my wife."

Gai was in tears as Tsunade married Kakashi and Ria, it was a bit surreal the mismatched attendants to the spontaneous wedding ceremony, Kurenai stood beside Gai with her daughter Mirai, next to them was Shikamaru with his mother, the Elders, Shizune and then the Lord Commander himself who took the place as Ria's father.

"My best friend and my greatest love," Gai threw his arms around both Kakashi and Ria at the end of the ceremony, the tears still streaming down his face, Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Of all the people to lose you too," he looked at Ria, "I am happy it is Kakashi."

"What do you mean, lose me?" Ria was confused, "There was a competition?"

Kakashi pushed Gai out of the way and pulled Ria into his arms, "And I won because I got to marry you," he grinned proudly.

Ria scratched her head, "But Gai never asked me to marry him, so how could he have lost?"

"What?" Kakashi and Gai both looked at Ria.

"For you to have won, surely you both had to ask me and whoever I picked would have been the winner, I'm assuming that's the competition? If that's the case then technically Gai was the first to tell me he loved me, the first I kissed, whereas you came second both times," she looked at Kakashi, "He beat you on two out of three times, and you only won the last because Gai never asked me to marry him, maybe I'd have said yes to him?"

"You would have married me?" Gai said awestruck, his eyes wide and hopeful, "I could have won?"

Ria ducked from under Kakashi's arms as she shrugged, "I am not going to give either of you the satisfaction of knowing what my answer would have been because frankly, I'm not a toy," she turned to the Lord Commander as the others sniggered whilst Kakashi and Gai looked dumbstruck, "Let's get to work Commander, some of us aren't children."

The Commander laughed, "And this is why you are my favorite, only you could shut those two up," with that the two disappeared leaving everyone behind.

Kakashi sighed, it had been an incredibly long day, his hands ached from all the paperwork he had to deal with. He walked into his home, placing his Hokage cloak and hat on the stand, he kicked his shoes off and put them aside, it took him a moment to pause. It was the first time in a very long time, since he was a little boy, that Kakashi had come home to a warm home, a home that smelt like good, home cooking. Slowly, he walked further in, the table was set for two, he made his way through to the kitchen where the strongest scent of food was coming from. He sighed leaning against the doorframe, his heart welled up as he watched, "Are you just going to stand there?" Ria asked, calmly, she didn't look up as she plated up the food.

"Yes," he nodded smiling.

"Suit yourself," she picked up the tray she had put everything on and cooly walked passed him, he watched as she put everything in its place, straightening up, she attempted to get some water but Kakashi grabbed her hand and turned her straight into his arms, he kissed her forehead, holding her close to him, "I love you," he whispered to her.

She closed her eyes as she rested against him, her arms going around his waist, she smiled, she felt so happy with him, she could never truly put it into words, after a few moments she mumbled, "Kakashi, the foods going to get cold."

"Just a little longer," he replied, he was enjoying it so much.

The two of them sat down to dinner, Kakashi's eyes bright as he savored each mouthful, it was so nice to eat something made just for him, in his home, by his wife, "I would ask how your day went, but I really don't care," Ria began making Kakashi look at her, she grinned, "I've watched 3 Kage's work, I know how boring their job really is."

He groaned nodding, "If I never have to see another piece of paper again, I will die a happy man."

She giggled, "I just delegated all my paperwork off to other Captains."

"What?" he looked at her.

"Commander, remember. It's how I was home early enough so I could make dinner, I just gave the others the work I found too boring to do myself," she grinned making him laugh.

* * *

**Part Five**

* * *

Sasuke was on the fringes of the forest, he was heading over to meet Kakashi at his home, he was much earlier than he had expected, it would be easier to meet while Kakashi was at home as opposed to the office. It was too painful to face the other shinobi or even enter the central part of Konoha. He frowned when he heard a giggle, it was such a sweet, musical giggle, coming from a child, he watched carefully from behind the trees, he could see the back of Kakashi's home, his eyes widened. A little girl with silvery hair was playing on the porch steps, she was with a woman, a beautiful woman. Sasuke had no idea why his heart pounded, it was as if deep inside him, he knew this woman, she was wearing a cheongsam in black and grey, her boots came up to her mid-thigh, on her hands were fingerless gloves but she wasn't armed, her hair was black and fell down her waist. She was so warm, so loving towards her daughter, it was obvious the little girl was her daughter, the way she trusted in her completely as the woman taught her to walk, each stumbling step taken towards her.

"Mum," a boy called out, he was much older than the little girl who was barely a year old, Sasuke tensed and hid further in the trees as the boy walked out of the house, he was wearing the shinobi headband, he looked about 9 with the same silvery hair as the little girl, Sasuke had to admit he was beautiful just like the girl and their mother. He put his arms around her neck resting on her back, his chin on her shoulder as he lolled his head next to hers pouting, "Mummy," he repeated in a sweet tone.

"Yes," she replied, her voice made Sasuke's heart skip a beat, there it was again, that feeling that he knew her.

"Did you know Sasuke Uchiha is hiding in our trees?" the boy said it so calmly, Sasuke wasn't sure he had heard that how could this kid have sensed him without even looking in the direction of the trees, he was just a Gennin.

The woman casually ruffled her sons' hair and smiled, "Of course, he's early though, dinners not ready yet."

The boy moaned, "But I'm hungry now."

"You're always hungry," she smiled.

"That's because you're such a great cook," he grinned cheekily kissing her on her cheek, "Better than anyone else."

She laughed, "Work on your sucking up skills, your brothers are better at it."

Naruto and Shikamaru were walking down the street, when a kid caught up with them, "Lord Hokage sent this for you," he passed a boxful of paperwork to Shikamaru who groaned,

"He really loves passing the buck off doesn't he?"

"Delegation," the boy grinned running his hand through his hair, it was black and choppy his shinobi headband keeping the strands of his hair out from his eyes, he was a very cute boy who had a string of admirers hiding in the wings, "It's the way to handle everything."

"What's going on?" Naruto asked curiously, "What's in the box?" he peered in making Shikamaru scowl moving it away from him, "Not for you."

"Hey, no fair," Naruto made a face, his arms crossed making the boy snigger,

"Don't worry, it's not interesting at all, ow," he suddenly winced closing his eyes.

Shikamaru and Naruto frowned, "What's the matter, Shisui?" Shikamaru put his hand on his shoulder as Shisui covered his face in his hands, he fell to his knees in pain, they both gasped as they saw the blood coming from his eyes, he opened them making them gasp further as they saw those red irises and Shisui cry out in intense pain and collapse right into Naruto's arms.

Naruto picked him up, "We need to get him to the hospital, right now."

"Go quick," Shikamaru nodded, "I'll get the Hokage."

"What? Why?" Naruto was confused.

"Just go," Shikamaru pushed him as he ran off towards the Hokage's office when he stumbled into Kakashi who was sprinting to the hospital in his arms was a boy with silvery hair, he too had blood pouring from his eyes as he lay unconscious.

"Lord Hokage," Shikamaru called out, "Shisui collapsed too."

"What?" Kakashi stumbled fear in his eyes.

"Just now, Naruto is taking him to the hospital, his eyes went red and he…"

Kakashi tensed, "Get Naruto to bring him home, we need Sakura, Tsunade, and Shizune, get them to mine, right now," he ordered turning direction and heading to his house.

Shikamaru hurried to the hospital, "Naruto, stop!"

"What?" Naruto was confused as he was about to lay Shisui down on a hospital gurney, "We are taking him somewhere else, come on Hokage's orders…" his voice left when he saw Sakura enter the hospital, in her arms was her young daughter, barely a few years old, collapsed with the same blood in her eyes as the other two boys, "Sakura…" Shikamaru gasped, her own eyes were tear ridden,

"She just…she just collapsed in pain…" Sakura was panicking.

"You better follow too, come on, it seems they have all been infected," his eyes suddenly widened, "If Sarada, Shisui and Chi have been affected by the same then…" he couldn't complete his sentence, "We gotta go, come on," he led the two towards a house on the edge of the village.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked confused as to why Shikamaru would be taking them further from the hospital.

Shikamaru tightened his jaw, he didn't know how much he could say, "We are going to the Hokage's house."

"Kakashi-Sensei's house?" Naruto frowned, "Why there?"

"He can explain better…" for the third time Shikamaru's words trailed as they landed in the living room jumping through the back door, he had been to Kakashi's house a hundred times before, this was the first time he had seen four bodies all with bloody eyes lying on the floor.

"Sasuke," Sakura shrieked when she saw him amongst the four bodies.

Kakashi went over and took Shisui from Naruto, "We need Kurenai as well," he glanced at Shikamaru, "And Ino, whoever is available."

"What do you think it is?" Shikamaru asked him.

"A genjitsu, an intense genjitsu that is infecting those with Uchiha blood in them," he explained, there was such focus in him as he lay Shisui on to the ground, "I've tried releasing it, multiple times but it's not working their chakra flow isn't changing, it has to have been a powerful genjitsu to have taken her as well," he glanced at the only woman on the ground, they all the saw the inflection of pain in Kakashi's face, he took a deep breath, "Please Sakura lay Sarada down next to Sasuke, I need you to focus on helping to get them out of this."

"But, but she's my baby," Sakura was still panicking, the thought of letting her daughter go was too painful for her.

"I need Sakura on this, not a mother, please focus," Kakashi said coldly making Naruto snap,

"Kakashi-Sensei this is Sasuke and Sarada we are talking about, they are family!"

"And this is my family," Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Naruto shutting him up, and making Sakura gasp, "So right now we are all in the same boat and we all want them back, so please shut up and focus."

Sakura nodded and placed Sarada down, she was still trembling, "You said, you said you think this has affected those with Uchiha blood, why do you think that? Sasuke is the last Uchiha."

"No," Kakashi shook his head, "He was not the last, she might never have been officially given the title but Ria was an Uchiha by birth."

"Ria?" Naruto repeated staring at the woman, she was so beautiful, could this woman really be the nameless, faceless, shinobi? "As in Captain Ria?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, Ria is my wife. Sarada hasn't had her Sharingan activated has she?" he looked at Sakura who shook her head,

"Not yet."

"Shisui, Chi and Obito did, but," he painfully touched the tiny little girl, she was just a baby, "Rin is only a year old, so I'm certain it's the blood, not the Sharingan itself."

"Only a year old," Sakura covered her mouth, she couldn't believe it, in one swift moment she had found out that not only was there more Uchiha alive, that the boys she saw day in and day out were those Uchiha, that her mentor, her Hokage was married and he was their father, but that a little girl, a girl no more than one had been hurt, it was a lot to take in.

They all jumped as Sarada, Rin, Obito, Shisui and Chi all jolted up awake screaming in fear, Kakashi grabbed hold of Rin and pulled the crying girl into his arms, "Mummy, mummy, mummy, "Rin repeated over and over.

Sakura ran to Sarada who was shaking, "Daddy, he's going to hurt Daddy."

Despite their pain and lack of strength, the boys surrounded Ria, "Wake up, Mummy, wake up."

Sasuke glanced at Ria, "We are really going to have to talk about how you did that and also how the hell you are an Uchiha."

"Sure, sure, right now we have more pressing matters," her clothing changed and she was in her usual combative gear, the hood, the katanas, the black, she pulled out one of the katanas, "Sorry I can't free you as well, it takes far too much chakra."

"Not a problem," Sasuke focused ahead, "We have a fight to worry about."

Ria's hand gripped her katana tighter, "And I am going to destroy the person who dared to touch my children."

"And my girl," Sasuke's eyes flashed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Five**

* * *

It felt like he had been walking for weeks. He had no idea where he was going, or why he was leaving. All he saw was darkness, everything was empty, there was nothing around him that let him feel truly alive.

So, he walked. Further and further, in hopes of finding what he desired.

A reason to live.

He finally stopped at the edge of a cliff. A sigh left his lips. Is this all that was left for him. This emptiness. He never knew he would ever reach this point, living a life with no purpose, no focus. But here he was, standing at this edge with nothing stopping him from stepping over. One step…That's all it would take. One-step and he would end this hellish existence, one single step.

"You'll just get dirty if you take another step," a soft voice called out.

He paused, he could tell it was a females' voice, he had not even registered her presence though there it was, right beside him, "What are you talking about?" He tensed his jaw.

"Well, if you wanted to jump into a sludge river then go ahead, but you'll get really dirty if I was you I'd find a much cleaner way to end things," she said it so nonchalantly it was hard to tell that she was talking about life and death.

"You are not going to dissuade me from ending my life?" He asked her, curious now.

She shrugged, unbeknownst to him, "Hey, I'm not here to judge, you can do whatever you want. You want to suffocate in that sludge-y mess go right ahead, you want to quit this world, be my guest."

"You care so little about life?" He narrowed his eyes.

Again she shrugged, "It's not life, I care so little about, I just respect everyone's wish to live or die the way they want. We live in a world of hate and pain, there is war and death everywhere, if even just one person gets to make their own decision then I'm all for it."

"Who are you?" He asked, not knowing how to respond to her words, she had a point, there was war everywhere, there was hate everywhere, it was a terrible world to live in.

"I'm Rei," she answered sweetly.

"Like the bell?" He frowned, trying to think of the many meanings of that name.

She laughed, "No, like in zero, nothing. I have no one, I am nothing, my name means nothing."

"You have no clan?"

She shook her head, "No one. In this world, there are many like me, with no one. I've been lucky, I suppose. I've managed to last this long in life."

"How have you survived?" He knew it was a tough world, especially for the young, especially for females.

Rei laughed, her laughter was like a tinkle, it sounded just as a bell would, it was unfortunate her name meant zero for at that moment she reflected a completely different meaning, the sound hit him deep, echoing through his body, it was a unique sensation, he had never felt that before, "I learned to survive. It's what I do, I survive, I find a way and I live, I don't know what else to tell you…I try to avoid sludge-y ends…" she giggled again and stood up, "Well, it was great talking to you, but I've got to go earn, food doesn't appear out of thin air."

Before he could question her further, she had left. It was as if his body had decided for him, he wasn't going to take that step towards his muddy demise, he would go towards her, he would choose to survive. He wanted to hear that sound again, that laughter.

It was worth living for.

* * *

Every day he sat there listening to her sing. Her voice like her laughter was precious to him. In all his life he had never experienced a lightness like this. It was as if in the darkness of his existence she was a warm glow, the longer he was around her, the more that glow grew. It made him feel safe. It made him feel happy. Happiness was such a rare emotion in these times, he never realized he lacked it until he met her.

"Okay, Stalker," Rei sat down beside him and put a piece of bread in his hand, "Eat."

"I can't eat your food," he tried to give it back to her.

She laughed pushing him, "You think I gave you my food, hell no. I got my own."

"You paid for this," he tried to give it back but she avoided him, "This is your hard work, not mine."

"Well when you can earn a living then you can buy me dinner, but right now you are pretty useless," she was forever teasing him despite keeping an eye out for his wellbeing. He carried on arguing with her so she took the bread and stuffed it in his mouth, "Just shut up and eat! Seriously, you complain so much."

"You are a woman…" he began.

She scowled, "You know, for a useless Stalker, you are incredibly sexist."

"I…"

"Look, being a man, it doesn't mean you have to have all the responsibility, it doesn't mean only you can make the decisions or only you can fight or protect or earn. I'm not useless, I've protected, fought and earned for myself my whole life, and I can do it for you, my gender doesn't stop me from doing that. You need to learn to dial down your ego," she poked his head, annoyed, "It's irritating."

"I don't have an ego," he snapped.

She burst into giggles making him blush, "Oh, Stalker…" She put her hands on his cheeks looking at him directly, "You have the biggest head I have ever seen! It's so big, I have no idea how you can carry it on your shoulders."

"You are bossy and mean," he made a face moving his head out of her hold, she grinned nodding as she leaned against his shoulder,

"That's definitely true."

It made him tingle to feel her lean against him, it was as if he could, for a moment, provide her some support, even if it was just a physical one, he felt continuously useless around her. She had given him a place to stay, provided him with food and medicine. She was looking after him and he could do nothing for her. He wasn't used to this, having someone else, especially a woman, care for him. If it wasn't for the fact that he didn't want to part from her, he would have left long ago. He could never get used to this dependency, it just wasn't his nature.

"There you go," Rei wrapped up his eyes after putting the ointment on, she was incredibly gentle with him despite her usually brash words and actions, when it came to his medical care, she never played about.

"Why does it not freak you out?" He asked.

She sighed putting her arms around his neck, she was sitting behind him having tied the bandages on, she rested her chin on his shoulder, "You ask me this every day and my answer never changes."

"But I have no eyes, there is nothing there…"

It was true, his sockets were empty, as such the medicine that she applied was used to keep them moisturized. Dryness would cause infection and irritation, it was one of the first things she provided him with. He hadn't noticed the pain he was in but it seemed to be her priority, she didn't want him to get sick or be in pain.

"And," she sighed, "It doesn't bother me if you didn't have your arms or legs, your nose or your ears, or any of your teeth…I don't care, I care about the person you are, I care about how you feel, what you think, not what you look like. It doesn't bother me to look after you, it gives me purpose, I like looking after you."

"You like this?" He frowned, "I'm useless…"

"You are not useless to me," she interrupted him, "Stop placing your value on petty things."

"I am a man who can't do anything," he argued, he pulled away from her hold to stand up as he let it out, "I can't protect you, I can't provide for you, I can't do anything for you, I'm not a man…"

She jumped up grabbing hold of his arms as she faced him, "For the love of God, why does it matter if I do those things for you? It doesn't matter to me if you can or cannot do those things. I've told you so many times. Why does it matter so much? Why can't I be the one that provides or protects?"

"I can't even see you," his voice broke, "I want to see you."

This was new, they had, had this fight many times, but she had never heard him say this, she had never had him admit this before, she stared at him, silent for once.

"I just want to see you, even if it's for a moment…just one single moment."

She took his hand and put it on her cheek, "Feel me."

"What?" He stuttered.

"You are more than just your eyes, you are more than that…so feel me instead," she put his other hand on her other cheek keeping both his hands in place, "Feel me," she moved in closer.

"Rei…" it made his heart race having her so close, his hands on her skin, usually it was her touching him, not the other way around.

"Feel me, Stalker," she lowered her voice, "Feel me."

"Rei…" before he could finish, he himself moved down and kissed her. The second his lips touched hers that glow that grew inside him around her, completely burst. He couldn't stop, the more he felt her, the more the lights danced across his mind, it was a magical and brilliant affair. He had never felt anything like it before, it was her. She made him this way.

This girl made him feel alive.

* * *

Rei ran, she ran as fast as she could, she ran as far as she could. Her mind and heart were ripped to pieces but all she could see was the blood and the bodies. All that death and carnage. He had killed them all. The man she loved had killed all those people. Hearing that name, hearing who he was…it was too much. She couldn't handle it. She forced herself to keep going. She had to keep going, less for her own sake, but rather the child inside of her.

Their child.

She couldn't let her child grow in that home, not with him, not when there was that darkness inside of him. She couldn't let her child be surrounded in that world of hate and death. She had felt his bloodlust. It chilled her to the core. The way he had killed them all, it was clear he wouldn't stop. Not for anyone.

She paused against a tree. Her breathing wracked, that pain coursed through her, the tears falling from her eyes. He wasn't the same man. He wasn't the man she loved. That man would never have…she fell down to the floor hugging her stomach as she cried. It was hard to stop now that the tears had begun to flow freely. This wasn't what she wanted. For a short time they had been happy, they had everything, she had been so content with her life with him. Becoming pregnant, it made her happy, she had been so excited to tell him but wasn't able too. Her child could never know, could never know what their father was. Fear consumed Rei, what if her child was like him?

What if they were also a monster?

What if they had that same bloodlust? That same hate?

_No._

She tensed her jaw. She would never accept that, that was hereditary, that hate was something a person was inflicted with by nature. Hate is learned. It isn't innate. She wouldn't curse her child like that. She would protect them. She had failed to protect him, she had failed to be enough to deter him from his actions, she would do everything to ensure her child's future, they were all she had left. She would protect. Together, they would survive. That was the core of Rei's being, she was a survivalist. She wasn't hate, or anger, she wasn't pain or darkness. Her child was also hers. She would pour all her love and care in protecting her child. Slowly she stood up, the first thing she had to do was go to where she knew her child would be safe, the village that her child belonged to…Konoha.


End file.
